


喜当爹

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx
Summary: 鸣佐ABO，698+，ooc注意避雷
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto;
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

前篇 意外结合

【剧情接羁绊剧场版后，有关于忍村abo的私设，bug可能有

15岁的alpha鸣人x15岁的omega佐助】

等鸣人恢复理智的时候已经晚了。  
  
他落地以后就循着佐助离开的小路找了过去，调动大量查克拉向各个方向派出影分身，倏地一股隐约的诱人甜香钻进了鸣人的鼻腔，树林里的影分身纷纷消影无踪，鸣人像失去意识一般只剩本能地被这味道吸引。  
  
他醒过神来，眼前的情景凌乱不堪：一名明显正处于发情期的omega在他身下，不停挣扎的双手被他带着九尾橙红查克拉死死地摁住举过头顶，一身白色的外衣垮在手臂旁露出被情欲染红的白嫩肩膀。这名omega好看的暗红双眼湿漉漉地望着压制他的鸣人，秀气的眉纠结在一起，十分痛苦地压抑着发情期的汹涌情欲。  
  
鸣人手足无措：“佐……佐助你，这是在哪里啊？你这是怎么了我说？刚刚不还好好的吗？”身下的宇智波佐助跟从前所见完全不同，还是那个熟悉的冷着脸不开口的佐助，却浑身散发着吸引人咬一口的诱人香味。与三年前天台上一样，鸣人只觉得下腹一紧，灼热的欲望从脐下三寸一直烧到心口。  
  
怎么我这是……鸣人甩甩头，跟着自来也修行三年他多少懂了一些男女情欲，也早早地性别分化成为了alpha。他没想到，初次有强烈的想要拥抱，想要啃噬，想要进入的对象竟然是佐助。  
  
“……快给我放开。”佐助低低地喘息着命令道，“这都能失去神智，不愧是吊车尾啊。”  
  
“不是，这是怎么回事啊佐助，”鸣人急哄哄地将困惑全盘托出，仿佛他们还是当初一起战斗的伙伴，“我刚刚还在树林里找你，闻到一股很好闻的味道，醒来就在这里了。”  
  
鸣人的喉咙滚了滚，有些不好意思地快速扫过衣衫凌乱的佐助全身上下：“佐助你……是omega吗？”  
  
“跟你无关，快放开。”佐助恶狠狠地瞪了鸣人一眼，写轮眼红得仿佛要滴血，“你以为是谁失去理智把我搞成这样的？”  
  
两人所在的山洞隐蔽又安静，佐助压抑的低喘声格外明显，细细地仿佛小动物在鸣人的心口上轻轻搔动，让年轻的alpha热血沸腾。  
  
“不放。”鸣人大声宣布，“放开你又要走了。”  
  
好不容易才抓住了他，怎么能放开呢？alpha面对着omega天生的征服欲与长期追逐身下人的执念纠缠交织，在鸣人茫然的大脑里长成了陌生的强烈情欲。早早分化的鸣人本该分化后就在村子的安排下找个omega结合以避免未结合alpha的不稳定性影响出任务，鸣人本能地抗拒随便与omega结合，也不想身为未结合alpha被村子限制行动自由。  
  
佐助居然是omega啊……还和我一样这么早就分化了，好高兴啊我说。  
  
我可以……与佐助结合。鸣人迷迷糊糊地，只觉得自己仿佛生出了什么不得了的念头，身下的omega显然已经深陷发情期，漂亮的脸，失焦的眼神，大敞的衣襟，不自觉并拢摩擦的双腿。这怎么忍得住啊我说！鸣人着迷般地伸出手抚上身下人莹白的胸膛，忍者的手指难免粗糙，磨得努力压制情欲的脆弱omega不由自主地挺起胸迎接饮鸩止渴般的抚摸。  
  
佐助只觉得自己脑中一直紧绷的弦颤颤悠悠地马上就要断掉，鸣人的触摸滚烫地碾过他敏感的皮肤，alpha的气息将他整个包裹起来。佐助像是一尾失水的鱼，他仰起颈子张开湿润的唇仿佛无法呼吸一般，情欲在鸣人指尖流动，飞快地传到下身，他能感受到后穴早已湿润，一张一合地渴求着alpha的插入，发情期自动分泌的体液汩汩地泌出，巨大的空虚感几乎使他发狂。空出的后颈上隐藏着腺体的软肉被叼住了，alpha尖尖的犬齿在上面跃跃欲试地磨蹭着。佐助的意识时而清醒时而模糊，身边alpha的气场有着山雨欲来的危险感觉，却因为那股温暖熟悉的查克拉使佐助格外安心。  
  
在大蛇丸的据点里分化成omega的那天，佐助的世界仿佛沉入了深海。Omega天生就会服从自己的alpha，不与alpha结合的omega一旦发情就会成为只知道欲望的渴望被填满的雌兽。宇智波佐助一个人在冷寂的床上躺着，身体里陌生的情潮冲撞着摇摇欲坠理智，他死死地咬住下唇不让羞耻的呻吟溢出，不可以，绝对不行，他抓住想要伸手探向身下饥渴肉穴的自己。佐助无法忍受自己只因为性别便臣服于某个alpha，他自虐般地想，我一个人就好了。  
  
一天后发现异状的大蛇丸给已经脱水到奄奄一息的佐助注射了抑制剂，同为omega的他嘻嘻笑着对佐助说：有抑制剂的话，omega也无所谓哦，放心好了佐助君，你的身体只能属于我。好恶心……佐助感觉胸口被无形的大手揪住了，他死死地用左手攥住右手，克制住想要干呕的不适感。  
  
这次任务实际上没到发情期，以防万一佐助也带上了抑制剂，他可没想到会在这里遇见许久未见的朋友，虽然omega本能被抑制，他还是察觉到了鸣人与他一样，早早地性别分化，而且是……alpha。打斗中佐助被alpha侵略性十足的气味缠了个彻底，怀里的抑制剂又在动用咒印力量时滚落出来掉进了废墟中。  
  
几年未见鸣人也成长了，佐助警惕起来，又暗暗有些欣喜。鸣人站在即将坍塌的空中城堡笑着将佐助送走，他的查克拉温暖强大，让人怀念，他说：我一定会把你带回木叶的。  
  
佐助闭上双眼，是他的话，如果他愿意的话，也无妨。  
  
“啊……鸣人……”啜泣般的呼喊声混着呻吟从他口里唤出。鸣人低下头将脸贴近佐助，灼热的呼吸使两人都停住了动作。鸣人看到佐助的双唇翕动，说出那句打开泄洪闸的钥匙：  
  
“要标记我吗？”  
  
莫名的感情瞬间充满了鸣人，胀得他胸口发酸。被两人一直克制的情欲席卷了整个山洞，鸣人的查克拉几乎要暴起，佐助湿润的写轮眼中黑色勾玉飞快转动，安抚住鸣人，同时两人的意识紧密相连。  
  
从鸣人那里传来的对自己的强烈渴求令佐助几乎要失去理智，三年前还是个孩子的鸣人在终结谷拼上性命留下自己，而现在，那个孩子已经分化成alpha，脸庞脱去稚气变得越发英气俊朗，生气勃勃地仿佛永不落地的太阳。他头一次用这种眼光来看鸣人，惊讶地发现他已经是个颇具吸引力的男人了。  
  
作为alpha的鸣人低下头，强硬地纠缠住佐助柔软的唇舌。啧啧的水声使初探人事的年轻alpha害羞又兴奋，他松开佐助的双手，循着本能逗弄omega漂亮敏感的身体。  
  
佐助快疯了，高热的口腔包裹住他未经人事的乳头，粗糙的舌苔刺激得小小一点渐渐挺立，他挣扎地想要躲开鸣人莽撞的触碰，却把另一边乳头送进了鸣人手里被辗转碾磨。  
  
“喂，佐助，”鸣人抚摸着身下人线条优美的腰线，仿佛有感而发，“你真好看啊我说！”  
  
“……白痴。”佐助抬起一条胳膊遮住眼睛，露出红透的莹润耳垂，“呃啊……你，啊，不要废话那么多。”他曲起两条笔直的长腿紧紧地夹住鸣人结实的腰部，催促道：“快点，我……”  
  
“忍不住了吗？”鸣人抬头看他，蔚蓝的眼眸如今暗沉沉地像深海，鸣人扬起一个大大的笑容：“我也是呢，佐助，我啊，就只看着你这样就觉得硬得要爆炸了我说。”  
  
佐助睁大双眼，直白的情话臊得他扭过头去。鸣人仿佛毫无察觉般，含糊地说道：“佐助真的好白啊，而且稍微碰一下就红透了，一兴奋就抖，超级可爱啊我说，而且全身都甜甜的。”他用唇舌细细地舔舐佐助光滑莹润的皮肤，从胸口一直到大腿根，留下点点红痕，仿佛梅花落在雪地上，被omega发情的气味浸透，显得格外色情。  
  
佐助揪住鸣人的头发试图挣扎：“呃嗯……快闭嘴……我，啊！”  
  
鸣人亲了一口佐助光洁的大腿根部，含住了佐助早已挺立的下体。被高热的口腔包裹住下身，佐助抽搐般弹动了一下，omega的发情期带走了他太多力气，只能无力地躺在山洞的石床上大口喘息：“不要，不要了鸣人……！啊啊，快……快停下……”  
  
“什么啊，这不是很舒服吗？”鸣人只在帮自来也代写亲热天堂的时候研究过男女之间的性事，遇见如此可口的佐助以后想也没想便任由本能动作了。只是年轻alpha的技术不太熟练，牙齿总碰到omega脆弱的下体，不过也足够让从未经历情事的omega失去理智。  
  
“啊啊！快，啊，停下！要射了……啊！”佐助声音骤然拔高，白浊的精液喷射出来，溅了鸣人满脸。后穴里……佐助心里一阵难堪，根本还没有被插入，饥渴的后穴便淌出了一股灼烫的清液，与前方同时达到了高潮。  
  
“你干什么！”佐助伸手抹掉鸣人脸上的精液，只见鸣人吞咽了包在口里的浊液，扭过脸含住佐助的手指，极尽缱绻地舔掉了手指上沾着的精液，舌头灵活地在指尖画了个圈：“佐助的东西……总觉得有种很香的味道。”  
  
佐助脸瞬间红透：“瞎说什么啊你！”  
  
“喂，这就是omega的味道吗我说？”鸣人压着他漫不经心地询问，“太美味了快忍不住了，不愧是佐助啊。”  
  
不够，不满足，想要更多。宇智波佐助被情欲烧昏的大脑容不下更多想法，他无力地捉住鸣人在他身上作乱的手，将其引到身后流着水的穴口。“摸这里，白痴吊车尾……”佐助斜了鸣人一眼，潮红的眼尾与湿漉漉的眼睫扫出无限风情，激得鸣人心头一动。  
  
手上的触感湿热又柔软，鸣人试探地曲起手指，抠弄着佐助从未被人进入的小穴，身下人紧紧地抱着他，十指在他背上难耐地划拉出红痕，随着他手指的动作发出极为诱人的呻吟。  
  
鸣人突然感觉肩头一痛，佐助一张脸红透了，紧闭着眼咬住他的肩头，鸦羽般的睫毛像小扇子一般。他转过头低低地笑了一声，捏着佐助的脸将他移开：“别咬啊，叫出来，佐助。”佐助半张着口，美妙的声音不复往日冷淡沉着，浸满了情欲湿淋淋的仿佛能捏出汁水。  
  
鸣人将佐助抱起来搂在怀里。omega依靠在鸣人温暖的胸膛，无力撑起自己只能紧紧地抱住他，后穴淅淅沥沥地淌出粘稠的体液，随着抽插泛出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
  
“好厉害啊我说，”沾着亮晶晶体液的手指举在佐助眼前，“很多水呢佐助。”  
  
“……闭嘴，正常生理反应，”佐助拍开鸣人的手，他挣扎着跪坐在鸣人胯上，抬起腰：“好了，快进来……”  
  
“我想要你，鸣人。”他俯在鸣人耳边说。  
  
身体被劈开，进入，充满，佐助全身的欲求不满都得到了暂时的缓解，他听见鸣人发出一声喟叹：“好热……”充盈感使佐助满足，却又带来更大的空虚。omega的身体早就做好了打开的准备，鸣人只觉得下体被泡在一汪湿热的水里，紧致的肉穴翕动着吮吸根部。  
  
这可是佐助啊。鸣人停了动作，他捧起佐助被刺激得布满泪痕的脸。佐助睁开眼，疑惑地看着停了动作的鸣人。眼前的alpha双眼蓝得仿佛最广阔的青空，专注地注视着佐助，佐助与他对视一秒，闭上眼笑了笑，凑上去抵住他的唇说：“白痴吊车尾。”  
  
啊，佐助真是太不得了了。鸣人不耐地与佐助唇舌厮磨，带着茧的手揉搓着两瓣手感颇佳的白皙臀肉，他下身凶狠地抽插，整根没入后又迅速抽出，带出一波波湿滑的体液，溅在冰凉凉的石床上。初尝人事的小穴紧致又热情，一张一合地挽留着抽出的肉刃，鸣人猛烈地律动下身，激出了身下人妩媚的呻吟，像是挠人心尖的钩子般刺得人心痒。  
  
在又一次深入时，怀中被肏到失神瘫软的身体猛然一抖，鸣人尝试地朝着穴中一块触感特别的软肉顶了顶。“啊啊！鸣人……啊！停下！”巨大的快感如同电流通过身体一般摄住了佐助所有的神智，只觉那柄凶器已经深入到了可怕的地方，逗弄着另一个入口。  
  
“这里吗？”鸣人低喘着问道，“这里就是……”他又大力地冲撞起那块软肉，新的狭窄肉缝伴随着佐助失声般的呼吸声为年轻的alpha打开。  
  
鸣人上下研磨那道狭窄的肉缝：“这就是生殖腔吗？”  
  
“……”佐助大口呼吸着，强烈的快感一波又一波仿佛海浪一般，他无助地紧紧攀住鸣人结实的背部，像是飘在海面的人抱着唯一的浮木。生殖腔的小口紧紧地嘬住鸣人的前端，快感猛烈地蹿上来，鸣人按住不自觉挣扎的那人，将肉刃整根拔出，猛地全部插入了狭小紧窄的生殖腔中。能够感受到身体最里面有某个入口被alpha凶狠地撞开了，佐助一口咬住鸣人的肩膀，血腥味在口中蔓延，带着alpha的信息素搅得佐助本就不清醒的头脑愈发昏沉。  
  
鸣人只觉自己被紧紧地包裹着，下体突突地跳动着，在佐助小腹处顶出一个突起。“摸摸这里，佐助……”鸣人带着已经失神的omega的手抚弄着那块突起，“我在你身体里了……”  
  
“啊嗯……不要……啊！不要再，再说了。”佐助想要抽回手，却被强制按在了腹部，他隔着皮肤触碰着捅穿自己的肉刃，莫名的羞耻感在空气里蔓延，他扭过头去避开了鸣人热烈专注的视线。  
  
后颈暴露出来了……  
  
佐助睁大双眼，墨黑的眼眸泛出红光，写轮眼红得像要沁出血来。身后的alpha咬开了后颈处的腺体，身下的肏弄突然激烈，生殖腔中那柄胡作非为的凶器慢慢膨胀，佐助感觉身体被从最深处强行打开，alpha的结死死地卡了进来。  
  
冷寂的山洞里溢满了alpha与omega交合的情色气息，两人的喘息与呻吟不间断地回荡在石壁间。佐助模糊地想着，这个白痴吊车尾如今高了也结实了，一手螺旋丸用得那么顺畅，可他还是像从前那样，可以为了那么多不相干的人付出血与汗，可以为了一直冷漠地只留给他背影的自己紧紧地追逐数年。脑子被发情期烧坏了吗，佐助嘲笑自己，就当是意识不清地放纵一回吧，和他一起。  
  
“快……快一点，鸣人，”佐助短促地呼唤道，“射……进来，标记我！”  
  
烫人的精液喷薄而出，拍击在敏感得经不起刺激的生殖腔内壁，佐助颤抖着接受着alpha的浇灌，后颈上的腺体被注入了鸣人独特的令人温暖的信息素。好胀，佐助皱眉，鸣人的结在射了佐助满腔精液以后便消减了，留下满腹的精液在佐助肚子里晃荡。好满足，佐助无意识地想，好满足，好安心。  
  
鸣人嗅到空气里佐助的味道也变化了，与自己的气味交缠在一起，混成了令人欣喜的气息，alpha的独占欲得到了极大的满足，从此以后这个omega便和自己紧紧地结合了，即使是离的再远也无法分开。  
  
“佐助……！”鸣人叫醒脱力地想要睡过去的怀中人，“我们结合了我说！”  
  
“恩，知道了。”佐助累得眼皮都不想抬动，喃喃地下意识回应。  
  
“所以跟我回木叶好不好？”鸣人小心翼翼地询问，“你的那些事……我们一起去做，好不好？”  
  
半晌无声。  
  
一双血红的三勾写轮眼猛地出现在鸣人眼前，晃得他浑身一凉。  
  
“你不是想当火影吗？总追着我跑像什么话。”佐助说，“今天的事……就当是一次意外吧，不要再来，”佐助顿了顿，还是没用“妨碍”一词：“不要再来追着我了。”  
  
不行！鸣人想挣开写轮眼的瞳术，却无能为力，佐助在他最没有防备心的时候对他使用了封印记忆的幻术。意识渐渐沉入黑暗，那个柔软温热的人从他怀里挣开，留下一室冷风充盈他空荡荡的怀抱。  
  
鸣人醒来的时候天已经黑了，自来也骑着蛤蟆蹲在他面前：“你不是去找佐助吗？怎么睡在这儿了？”  
  
“诶，诶诶？？！”鸣人跳起来，“我怎么就睡着了有敌人给我下幻术吗？”  
  
“是累了吗，毕竟战斗了那么久。”自来也温和地笑了，“这次任务很成功，回去休息吧！上来！”  
  
鸣人回头望向山洞的方向。  
  
总觉得，有什么东西忘在山洞里了。

TBC


	2. 正文

00.  
  
佐助闭上眼，因瞳力使用过度，他的视野模糊而黯淡，漂亮的黑色眼睛蒙上了一层灰雾，他不去看一旁激动的鸣人，沉沉地开口：“如果我在这里死去，六道仙人所说的永远的因缘也就完结了吧……也算是一种革命呢……在我死后，无限月读就会解开……然后，把这左眼移植给卡卡西吧。还有，鸣人……你去木叶的孤儿院找到一个快两岁的小孩，黑头发蓝眼睛，作为朋友的最后一个请求……我的儿子就托付给你了。至于我……就用我自身来做个了结吧！”  
  
鸣人躺在地上没有动的力气，他挣扎着扭过头激烈地反驳：“你别想用死来作了结……不对啊我说？？等等？？”  
  
终结谷传来一个生命垂危的忍者的究极呐喊：“佐助你什么时候就有了儿子啊啊啊啊！！！”  
  
01.  
  
“佐助——！”  
  
一个被水浇湿了满头乱发的金毛脑袋从浴室门缝里钻出来，混着洗发水泡沫的水淅沥沥地流了鸣人满脸，他满脸皱着对厨房里喊道：“水不热了啊我说！帮我看一下好吗？”  
  
宇智波佐助手里握着锃亮的菜刀噔噔噔地切着菜：“你是不是没交燃气费。”语气十分笃定，仿佛他早就知道这事就会发生。  
  
“诶——”鸣人一惊，昨天佐助叮嘱过他好几件事，都因为路上偶遇大和队长和佐井被拉走叙旧而忘记了，“不好，这下只能洗冷水澡了。”  
  
“拿去。”  
  
冒着腾腾热气的水壶被好看的手拎着，举在鸣人面前，佐助系着亮橙色的围裙——上周鸣人买的——穿着画着鱼板的白T——鸣人的衣服——一脸冷漠地看着鸣人：“自作自受。”  
  
鸣人露出一个大大的笑容：“佐助你真好，你要是个omega我简直想娶你了我说！”  
  
今天第四次了。佐助心想。  
  
四战结束以后，经过了长又繁复的商议过程，在四战英雄鸣人和未来的六代目火影卡卡西的强烈要求之下，木叶高层决定消除通缉名单上的S级叛忍宇智波佐助。木叶方面本想派遣暗部监视掌握着轮回眼之力的宇智波唯一后人，被鸣人严词拒绝。最终两边妥协，同意让鸣人代行监视之责。  
  
卡卡西跟鸣人谈过，万一佐助又不告而别，该如何交代。  
  
“我信他。”鸣人很坚定地说。  
  
“这样啊……”卡卡西想了想，打定主意：“既然长老们让你监视佐助，你就让佐助先去你家住下如何？我听大蛇丸跟纲手说过，佐助也是alpha，而且已经与omega结合过了，你们先一起凑合一段时间，等佐助正式恢复木叶忍者身份，再重新给你们分配住处。”  
  
宇智波祖宅荒弃已久，佩恩战中又损毁严重，这个往日繁盛的家族人丁凋零，恢复期时也无人重建宇智波旧宅。如今最后一个宇智波回到木叶，却是无处可去。  
  
“啊啊啊‘监视’我听着好难受啊我说，”鸣人抓着头发发牢骚，“即使完全没这回事我也想邀请佐助跟我回去的啊。”  
  
“这样最好。”卡卡西笑眯眯地看着已经成长得极为可靠的学生，“和朋友好好相处啊。”  
  
“一定的，”鸣人合掌，“想想还有点期待啊我说！”  
  
过了半晌，卡卡西已经走远了，鸣人突然回过神来：“佐助已经跟omega结合过了？谁？！什么时候？！怎么会这样啊我说！！”  
  
四战结束后的收尾工作多且混乱，鸣人欣喜于佐助终于愿意留下而且木叶方面也不再为难，竟然忘了那天在终结谷，佐助也确实这样说过：我有个孩子。  
  
“收拾好了吗？”佐助轻轻叩击浴室门，“没有燃气不能做饭，出去吃吧。”  
  
浴室门哐地被打开了，鸣人正在套T恤：“好啊好啊，一起去吃拉面吧，好久没去了！”鸣人短暂地露出来的腰线很是精悍，没擦干的水顺着漂亮的腹肌滑落进有些松的裤头，水迹亮晶晶地，沿着人鱼线延伸进一片令人遐想的阴影中。  
  
佐助惊觉脸上有些烧，与鸣人共处一室的日日夜夜里，很多微妙的画面与细节不停提醒他：儿时的吵吵嚷嚷的小吊车尾已经是个成年alpha了。浴室里蒸汽逸出来，带着些alpha信息素的味道，温和而又不容抗拒地重重包围了佐助，再一次让他确认了这一事实：鸣人是个极有吸引力的浑身散发着强大信息素的成年alpha。  
  
本来佐助对男女之事就十分淡漠，儿时女孩子们爱慕的目光从来没有打动过他，生长发育期又刚好跟着视第二性征为无物的疯狂科学家修行，这一成长经历让佐助对性别认识十分模糊，尤其是碰上鸣人的时候。即使是在山洞里的某次意外之后，一心复仇的佐助也没有更多的在意那位朋友对自己来说到底意味着什么。  
  
即使当初已经完成了一辈子只会有一次的深入灵魂的标记。  
  
鸣人就是鸣人，佐助曾经这样想，是唯一的朋友和仅剩的羁绊啊。那时在医院里，他被安置在四处贴了封印符的单独病房，鸣人打开那扇加固了重重封印的铁门，笑得像是秋日温暖和煦的太阳：“佐助，以后跟我一起住吧！”  
  
佐助几乎是毫无犹豫地，神色一丝波澜也无，像是猜到了这个邀请一般，他转过头展露出一个稍纵即逝的笑容：“好啊。”  
  
不出几日，这样的朝夕相处下来，佐助觉得自己有点吃不消。  
  
鸣人身为一个alpha对自己的影响实在是太大了。大蛇丸压制第二性征的针剂很有效，从注射以后，发情期再也没有来干扰过佐助的生活。只是这名alpha的单身公寓实在是不大，晚上挤一张床，白天共处一室，鸣人大大咧咧地从来不掩饰自己的alpha信息素——已结合的、带着一丝丝自己的气味的信息素。  
  
佐助叹气，心里斟酌着，还是去问大蛇丸再要一针抑制剂比较保险。  
  
两人一起住的这几天，很明显能看出来鸣人有话想说，每次都吞吞吐吐地说一半留一半，佐助有些困惑，只是两个大男孩刚住在一起，整顿房屋就花了不少时间，那些想说清楚，想解释明白的疑惑只能搁置下去。  
  
他无奈地歪了歪头，将手里的毛巾扔到鸣人湿漉漉的脑袋上：“擦干净了赶紧出门。”  
  
02.  
  
“鸣人。”佐助放下筷子，正襟危坐，“我想把我的孩子接到你家来。”  
  
“现在是我们的家啦，”鸣人吸溜吸溜地吃着拉面，条件反射般回答。  
  
佐助右手支着下巴，一言不发，仿佛在等一个迟来的过激反应。  
  
“诶诶诶不对——！佐助你——唔唔唔，咳咳！！”鸣人突然回过神，意识到佐助刚才发表了要为家里添置人口的宣言，一时的惊愕与一直以来的微妙的愤愤不平纠结在一起，一口面汤呛进了嗓子眼。  
  
“冷静。”佐助拍了拍拼命咳的鸣人，“不是早跟你说过了吗？”  
  
鸣人终于缓过劲来，十分委屈地说：“你那也叫说过吗？话又说回来了，佐助你居然那么早就分化还跟人结合了……明明才离开木叶几年呢我说……”  
  
佐助不置可否，他没想跟鸣人坦白自己的性别，虽然现如今omega早已不是弱者的代名词，况且大蛇丸的抑制剂能很有效地保证他可以像普通的beta一样，不结合也能正常生活。佐助对性别并不在意，对AO关系更是漠不关心，可是他莫名非常介意被鸣人知道曾经发生过的结合和自己的真实性别，尤其是鸣人很多次都跟他说：  
  
“你要是omega我就娶你了我说。”  
  
想想还是很不爽。他没有去细究这是暗中较劲的心态从何而生，也没有认真推敲过“朋友”到底意味着什么，只是顺着本能和鸣人正常相处，鸣人说是朋友，那就是朋友吧。  
  
佐助轻敲桌面，一脸严肃地开始胡说八道：“我的omega已经去世了。”  
  
“啊……？”突如其来的信息量让鸣人目瞪口呆，他莫名有种不真实感：总觉得……总觉得佐助不该在拉面店对着一桌汤汤水水开始正经的谈论这个话题啊我说！  
  
“三年前在大蛇丸那里结合了，”佐助语气平平毫无波澜，“后来大蛇丸关押的实验体发生了暴乱，那时我不在，我的omega被杀死了。”  
  
鸣人暂时说服自己先接受佐助讲的很是虚幻的事实：“佐助你……节哀。”  
  
“在那之前我的孩子已经出生了，我离开大蛇丸的根据地之前，把孩子放在了木叶孤儿院门口。”佐助抿了抿唇，终于讲到了正题，“我想把面码接回来。”  
  
“面码？”鸣人问。  
  
“恩，他叫面码，”佐助点点头，捏紧了手里的木筷，有些犹豫地开口，“或者现在不去也行，等分配给我的新住处建好了，再去接他。”  
  
“但是我想先去看看他，你能陪我去吗？”佐助的语气软软的，几乎是他长大后从来没有表现出来过的最温柔的态度。  
  
像是头脑里有一根弦被微微触碰，一丝诡异的嫉妒爬上鸣人的心头。他有些苦恼地想，佐助在他不知道的时候与人结合，甚至已经有了一个小小的家庭，佐助难得的温情都由这个幼小的孩子牵引出来。  
  
而这一切，与他漩涡鸣人并无关系。  
  
佐助回来以后，收敛了曾经的仇恨打磨的锋芒，时不时地对鸣人展露出一如昔日的笑容。他们一起打扫落灰的房间，一起做饭，为轮到谁洗衣服争吵。虽然仅仅几日，虽然还在战后重建的忙碌中，鸣人只觉得这生活他已经期待得太久太久，安稳到他再也不想改变。  
  
现在佐助提出了一个假设：等木叶分配给木叶忍者的住处建好了，我们就分开吧。  
  
鸣人一点也不想这样：“接回来。”  
  
接回来，不就是多个小孩嘛，佐助的小孩，肯定长得很可爱，只要不像他小时候那样是个臭屁小鬼就好。  
  
鸣人心情突然明朗，笑得十分灿烂地对佐助说：“以后分配了新住处也可以一起住呀，我不想跟佐助分开。”  
  
“鸣人……”佐助被这番绝对超越友谊的发言惊住了一瞬，“你以后会和omega结婚成家的啊。”  
  
“可是我只想跟佐助一起住呀，就像现在这样，”鸣人困扰地回答，“跟佐助在一起我特别安心啊我说。”  
  
“为什么？因为我们是朋友吗？”佐助语带嘲讽，想结束这个话题。  
  
“其实……”鸣人吞吞吐吐地说，“其实……”  
  
佐助不耐烦道：“有话直说。”  
  
“其实我也已经结合过啦。”鸣人小小声地说出这句话，“刚觉醒的时候去出任务任务结束以后我在一个山洞里昏倒了对昏倒前毫无记忆结果回了木叶大和队长说我的信息素变了是个已经结合的alpha了可是我不知道我的omega是谁虽然当时很好奇我想他真的不愿意让我知道现在我也不想知道了我只想和佐助一起住我说！”  
  
鸣人语速极快地讲完了一个看似跌撞起伏实际上相当搞笑的一个悲惨故事——可怜alpha小伙被消除记忆，结合后竟不知对象是谁。  
  
这段经历曾经困扰过鸣人相当长一段时间，他用尽了各种方法暗中打听那位omega可能的身份。忍村对AO性别的忍者管理很严格，性别分化带来了战力上的优势，同时也使alpha与omega更容易受信息素影响，因而在任务中出现的各种意外使得忍村立下了许多性别治理的规矩。其中一条便是：已分化的alpha与omega必须结合后才能继续出任务。  
  
鸣人早早分化却不愿随意与人结合，这名神秘omega可以说是解决了一个大麻烦——在此之前一直拜托队友们替自己瞒着村子。  
  
在学会仙术以后，鸣人回到过当初结合的那个山洞，他发动仙术查克拉，寻找了许久记忆中的那丝信息素。  
  
那名omega很聪明，即使是那么狼狈仓促地离开了，也没有留下任何指明身份的痕迹，而那股子凛冽香甜的信息素早已被雨林的风与水冲洗干净，消失在密林深处。  
  
只是紧接着，佐助加入晓，杀八尾，闯入五影会谈一系列事情蜂拥而至，鸣人再无暇去思考，那个不愿意让自己记得他的omega是谁。  
  
时至今日，鸣人对找到那名omega已不抱多大希望，忍界战乱多日，死伤无数，寻觅一名除了记忆里的信息素毫无特征的omega无异于大海捞针。不过鸣人也没想过与别的omega再度结合，他在涉及“家庭”方面的态度极其苛刻。即使曾经生理上的另一半完全来自意外，鸣人始终认为，那就是唯一了。  
  
现在鸣人的愿望，大概就是继续维持现状，和自己的朋友一直共同生活下去吧。  
  
佐助竟然听明白了，他磨了磨牙，高兴与失落感同时戳了戳他的心房：鸣人竟然对跟他结合的omega不管不顾，鸣人竟然因为想和我在一起对跟他结合的omega不管不顾。  
  
“噗。”鸣人惊讶地听见佐助轻微地笑了一声。  
  
“不准笑啊我说！”他拍桌而起，“说真的，佐助，我们以后一直一起住吧！”  
  
“吊车尾，你声音太大了！”佐助强行把鸣人按在座椅上。  
  
鸣人转头一看，旁边坐着的忍者们迅速地扭回头，面上难掩兴奋好奇之色，严肃地表演出自己一直在认真吃拉面，从来没有偷听过四战英雄的真情告白。  
  
他回过头，佐助也像围观的忍者一样在认真的喝面汤，只是一抹俏皮的小红晕不听话地爬上了佐助整个耳朵根，漆黑的柔软鬓角衬得他皮肤格外白皙，白生生的耳廓衬得那抹红格外令人心痒。  
  
只见佐助侧过脸，右眼如点漆，左眸似深潭，眉头微蹙，低沉沉地说：“闭嘴吃你的拉面，少在外面说这些话。”  
  
“没关系的吧佐助，”鸣人笑得阳光明媚，“大家都知道的啊，我们是朋友嘛。”  
  
这是哪门子朋友。佐助突然气结，总觉得自己被吊车尾的白痴逻辑带入了坑里，又想不明白到底是哪一步出了差错。  
  
佐助将筷子在桌上一拍：“走了，陪我去孤儿院。”  
  
03  
  
孤儿院在木叶村边，重建后的楼房崭新漂亮，庭院里的云松刚移植上不久，枝桠还是移植来时的光秃秃模样，看着可怜巴巴的。  
  
鸣人对此处十分轻车熟路，幼时他曾经很向往这个无人照看的忍者遗孤们都希望离开的地方。他知道那些孩子们的床铺都挤在一个房间里，不甚舒适。他听过失去家人的孩子们窃窃私语的抱怨，鸣人却是很羡慕的——他们有那么多人在一起啊，真热闹。木叶的孤儿院里都是很不幸很孤单的孩子，可即使是这些孩子都不愿意和瘦小无害的鸣人来往——这个小孩身体里住着怪物。  
  
“变样了啊。”佐助被鸣人领着，找到与佩恩入侵前大相径庭的木叶孤儿院门前。  
  
“佩恩袭击木叶的时候，几乎把整个村子都变成平地了啊，”鸣人轻描淡写地说道，“佐助你当时不在，可吓人了。”  
  
“不过没关系，我成功保护了大家嘿嘿，”鸣人笑着说，“那次保卫战后，好像大家都认可我了似的，我超开心的，可惜佐助不在，也不知道呢。”  
  
佐助无言地停下脚步，余光飘到身旁那名曾多次拼尽自己的一切保护村子的男孩身上。  
  
他是知道的，木叶对曾经的鸣人从来就不算友善，小小的鸣人生活在村子里，却几乎被所有人排斥，直到他成为了木叶的英雄，拯救了所有人，大家才惊奇地发现这个他们一直都不愿意正视的“怪物”仿佛初生的太阳，生气勃勃地、无私地罩着他期待被其认可的村子。  
  
佐助嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，没有谁比他更懂：鸣人从小就是发光体，不过因为太过幼小而光芒微弱，忽闪忽闪地，仅仅吸引住了同样在无边黑暗中茕茕孑立的佐助。  
  
鸣人望着孤儿院新修的大门，心里有丝丝怀念。曾几何时他偷溜过来想悄悄混进那群孩子里，被伊鲁卡抓到后，鸣人赌气地说：他们都能有很多人一起住我说，就我只有一个人，明明我也没有老爸老妈啊。  
  
鸣人的住处很小，可对于孤单一人的孩子来说，还是过于空旷了。  
  
“喂佐助，怎么停下了？进去啊我说，你不是想去看看，恩，面码吗？”鸣人不解地看着踌躇不前的佐助。  
  
近乡情怯当然是不可能的，可是佐助眉头轻微地蹙起，一副想说又不知如何说起的模样。  
  
“鸣人，”佐助犹豫半晌，开口道，“有件事要告诉你。”  
  
鸣人挑挑眉，示意自己认真听着。  
  
佐助说：“等会儿你告诉院长，面码是你儿子，是你那位不知名的omega送来的。”  
  
“没问题的，”鸣人惯性一样地答应了，“——不不不不对！等等！”  
  
佐助你怎么一言不合就让一个未婚未成年除了已结合以外没有任何父亲特质的单身alpha当爹了呢？？鸣人大力腹诽。  
  
“为什么啊我说？”鸣人不解挠头，“你不想和你儿子相认吗？”  
  
木叶孤儿院虽地处偏僻，孤儿院门口还是总有人进出的。身边的友人似有顾虑般地歪了歪头，将鸣人拉到一边，贴上去跟他讲悄悄话：“木叶不会允许流有叛忍血脉的宇智波后裔存在啊傻瓜，就当帮我了，之后有什么不妥之处我会用幻术解决，等你想找omega的时候不会有拖油瓶这种问题的。”  
  
这并非佐助的一时兴起，他回村以后受到了重重监视，即使是在未来的火影和四战英雄的担保之下也从未获得真正的自由。这样的自己自然是不适合抚养一名未形成认知能力的幼童的，更何况幼童身上拥有宇智波的血脉，一旦暴露，对孩子和佐助自身都不是好事。  
  
反正这孩子鸣人也有份，就算不知道也是既成事实。佐助思想斗争到最后，自暴自弃般地想。  
  
“好……听你的。”鸣人答腔道。  
  
他只感觉佐助凉丝丝的皮肤贴上来，温热的气息喷在敏感的耳部，有些冰冷的耳廓染上了热度，佐助说了什么他还没有反应过来，只是听到佐助低沉沉的声音难得温柔的语调讲出恳求的话语，他便下意识地点头答应了。  
  
“走吧。”佐助戳了戳看似有些呆愣住的鸣人，“别傻站着了。”  
  
刚才佐助好像有提到一些别的不太对劲的东西啊我说，鸣人皱着脸撇了撇嘴，决定等今天回家再慢慢跟佐助摆谈摆谈。  
  
“哦？鸣人君？”院长大叔还是从前的那一位，跟身为孤儿却不能被孤儿院收养的鸣人也算是有几面之缘，“我们的大英雄居然已经有孩子了吗？”院长一双浑浊的眼透过有些油腻的老花镜片扫视着面前两位年轻人，语气颇为怀疑。  
  
“我可一直听说鸣人君是当下木叶最受欢迎的单身alpha呢。”院长放下手里的报纸，“这下得有多少omega和beta黯然神伤啊。”  
  
鸣人有些脸热：“那什么，院长大叔不要开我玩笑啦，我……那其实是意外啊我说，我也是最近才知道我的omega生下了小孩，还把孩子送回木叶了。”  
  
一边正在打扫房间的护工说：“我倒是记得那个小孩子，被放到孤儿院门口的时候也就几个月吧，一点点大，裹了一床厚的要命的被子，襁褓里放着张纸条，写着什么来着，好像是‘面码的父母都曾是木叶的忍者，请好好照料他’。”  
  
“是呢，虽然孤儿院没有通过这种方式收养过忍者遗孤——出于担心敌人把危险的生物混进木叶，”院长接话，“也没办法，那天后半夜下了很大雨，我们总不能把柔弱的小孩扔在外面置之不理。”  
  
护工将书架上的一沓文件抱了过来：“对，还好我那天买菜回来看到了，要不那孩子得淋上一夜雨，那可就真的是生死难料了，说不定鸣人君今天也见不着小面码了。”  
  
护工老奶奶有些责怪地看着鸣人说：“鸣人君的omega可不算是仔细负责的母亲啊。”  
  
鸣人无言地看了佐助一眼：他面若寒霜，眼睛微微瞪大了，嘴唇抿得死紧，显然是没有想到那天的后半夜木叶下了场暴雨。他真的很看重这个孩子啊，鸣人想，果然是父母天性呢，没想到有一天会把这个词用到佐助身上。可是……也不是佐助的错啊。  
  
“真是谢谢您了，”鸣人凑过去勾住佐助的肩，“小面码很幸运呢。”臂膀下有些消瘦的身体在微不可察地颤抖着。  
  
他笑着说：“对吧佐助！小面码这么好运肯定能健健康康地长大啦我说。”  
  
佐助轻轻地“嗯”了一声：“一定的。”  
  
鸣人感受到身边人微微的颤栗平静了。  
  
“鸣人君，你是决定要把面码接回家吗？”院长问道，“收养手续还挺麻烦的，鸣人君现在还未成年呢，除非能证明自己确实是小孩的血亲，是不能领养的哦。”  
  
“对哦，鸣人君要完成很多麻烦的手续啊，”护工接话，“首先得去医院开个血缘证明，我想想，你身份特殊，估计还得汇报火影大人吧。”  
  
收养小孩可不是简单的事，收养以后养育孩子的过程也是极大的挑战。鸣人在决定将面码接到他与佐助共同的家里时，其实没有想这么多，他只是下意识地向往着能拥有一个存在着佐助，并且能够拴住他、让他挂念的归宿而已。  
  
进屋后便一直很沉默的佐助说话了：“那我们今天先去看看他，可以吗？”  
  
鸣人有些被接下来要干的各种麻烦手续砸晕的大脑清醒过来：“对对，做这些之前我想见见小面码啊，我还从来没有见过他呢！”  
  
“那跟我来吧。”护工看着鸣人一副走马上任的傻爸爸模样忍俊不禁。  
  
小面码头发乌漆漆的，后脑勺上几簇乱毛坚挺地竖在头顶，眼睛大而清亮，是被阳光铺满的海面的美丽蓝色，脸上——鸣人摸了摸自己的脸——有六道十分明显的胡子胎记，正目不转睛地打量着面前的鸣人。  
  
“咦，这么一看小面码和鸣人君果然很像呢，我们只觉得这孩子面熟，倒是从来没考虑过和鸣人君有什么联系，”护工掩住嘴轻呼一声，“连脸上的胎记都一模一样。这发色应该是来自母亲吧？看来是位黑发美人呢。”  
  
鸣人心里十分惊讶，他啧啧赞叹着，这也太巧妙了吧，最好的朋友的小孩跟我一样，脸上有六道胡子呢。他对这初次见的小孩充满了亲切感，仿佛剪断已久的某条线无形地连接起来，打了个死紧的结。  
  
鸣人心里莫名小雀跃，佐助的儿子居然跟我长得像啊，我们果然是彼此唯一的羁绊，这都是缘分啊！  
  
“面码你好哇，”鸣人笑嘻嘻地跟一脸茫然的小孩子打招呼，“我是漩涡鸣人，过几天我就带你回家去，以后的日子里我们要好好相处哦，等你大了我请你吃最好吃的拉面！”  
  
小面码太小了，他还不太能理解眼前这个笑嘻嘻的大男孩到底说了些什么，他只是好奇地伸手去碰了碰鸣人脸上的胡子胎记，像是发现新玩具一般开心地笑起来：“我也有！”  
  
一大一小的两张十分相似的脸笑得几乎一模一样，互相大眼瞪小眼，佐助看着眼前的场景，胸口酸酸涨涨的，像是吹起了一个一戳就破的气球，撑得人说不出话。  
  
这种感觉，久违了。  
  
他抚上胸口，心脏规律地跳动着，扑通扑通，混着秋日凛冽空气的冷香和暗尘漂浮时映出的阳光，与笑得傻乎乎比阳光更耀眼的两张脸一道，大大咧咧地告知佐助“活着”，这个对他来说美好得不像话的事实。  
  
04.  
  
“咦这是什么？”  
  
鸣人注意到面码的小床床头挂着一个造型别致的小物件，他走过去随手拎起一看，是个结着红绳的蓝色御守。  
  
这个御守做工粗糙，一面绣着丑兮兮的番茄纹样，他翻过来，发现另一面的纹样更加抽象，鸣人仔细辨认一番：“这是……鱼板……？”  
  
“这是小面码的襁褓里面放着的哦，”护工奶奶回忆着说，“看起来是面码的妈妈做的呢，鱼板不就是鸣人君的名字吗。”  
  
鸣人面露疑惑地望向佐助，难道佐助从一开始就计划好了要让我来冒充面码的父亲了？他偷偷把面码送回木叶的时候，还是两年前吧？  
  
佐助扭过头去不看鸣人，他蹲下来轻轻抚摸面码跟他一样乌漆漆的头发，柔和的鬓角掩住了佐助半张脸。面码耸耸挺翘的鼻头，伸手抱住佐助的脸颊凑上前嗅了嗅，小孩子蔚蓝的眼睛亮晶晶地，他脆生生地叫了一声：  
  
“妈妈！”  
  
“没想到面码居然还记得你的味道啊我说，好敏锐的嗅觉，”离开孤儿院后，鸣人笑嘻嘻地打趣一脸尴尬的佐助，“不过他为什么叫你妈妈呢？”  
  
“……他妈死得早。”佐助放下无奈扶额的手，搪塞道。  
  
“佐助……”鸣人皱紧了一张脸，他手臂一展，大力地勾住佐助，“没事，小面码会被好好爱着长大的，有我在呢！”  
  
这笨蛋到底在想什么啊……！佐助听着这话再一次对两人之间诡异的关系产生了动摇，不论是“一直一起住”这样仿佛覆盖一生的邀请，还是“会爱着你的孩子”这样如同承诺一样的安慰，鸣人直白到让人震惊的发言像一直以来的那样，对准了佐助心里最柔软的地方精准地刺下去，戳破了使他满心酸胀的情绪。  
  
佐助感觉自己仿佛飘飘坠坠了数日，在鸣人接连不断的拉拽下终于落了地。  
  
他抿了抿唇，有些犹豫地抬起右手，缓缓地从背后圈住了友人的腰。  
  
扶在腰间的一点点重量让鸣人微微一愣，那试探性的触感如同飞累了的鹰落在悬崖侧壁嶙峋的山石，小心翼翼地找到栖息地，安稳地停下了。  
  
圈住佐助的手捏紧了对方的肩头，鸣人恍惚间意识到，自己好像成功地抓住了什么。  
  
要不找个合适的时机……告诉他吧。佐助心想。  
  
佐助君：  
  
展信佳。  
  
很高兴听说你在木叶生活得不错，能跟你那位朋友兼alpha同在一个屋檐下，想必是十分幸福的。所以为什么还需要抑制剂呢？莫非你还没有解开他的记忆限制？为了佐助君不错过属于自己的幸福，抑制剂就不再提供了。佐助君一定要坦率一点哦。  
  
请一定照顾好自己。  
  
大蛇丸  
  
“……啧。”佐助抚摸着送信来的通灵兽，快速浏览完大蛇丸的回信，右手顺势结了个印将信纸烧掉。那猛禽收拢翅膀亲昵地蹭了蹭佐助的手，化成白烟离开了。  
  
他一个人站在阳台边，为大蛇丸曾经信誓旦旦地保证过“即使跟alpha接吻也不会失效”的抑制剂发愁。  
  
佐助明显感觉到死死地压制着内性腺的抑制剂松动了，鸣人的信息素简直像怪物一样，鸣人本人的存在感也强得要命。每天标记自己的alpha大大咧咧地用混着自己的信息素罩着自己，佐助想，也许不该质疑大蛇丸的科技水平，还是怪鸣人吧。  
  
可是怪谁也解决不了燃眉之急，抑制剂松动以后，佐助明显感受到了身体里暗潮涌动。这晚也是，他躺在鸣人身边，梦里也全是极具侵略性的alpha信息素。夜半惊醒之时，佐助只觉下体粘腻湿滑，底裤上沾满了从难以启齿的部位汩汩流出的温热体液，醒转前到底梦见了什么他简直不想回忆。  
  
佐助单手托腮靠着围栏，深秋的冷空气凉丝丝的吹开他的刘海。凌晨的木叶万籁俱寂，火影岩上历代先辈们注视着亮着零星灯火的村子，这本来是一个为了孩子们能幸福长大而建立的村落，这本来也曾经是佐助的家与归宿。  
  
他知道自己并不相信木叶。  
  
说到底，木叶中那么多人，一直以来希望他活着，希望他好好的，希望他能回来的，也只有鸣人一个而已。最后一个宇智波不是什么温和善良的人，多的是怨恨者，嫉妒者，觊觎者，冷眼旁观者；佐助也深知怀璧其罪，拥有轮回眼与写轮眼的自己，怕是早就落入了某些势力的捕捉名单。  
  
只是……  
  
宇智波佐助回身望向房间里熟睡的友人，这个人曾经一遍一遍不厌其烦地追上来，追上危险固执的s级叛忍，真诚恳切几乎字字泣血地要佐助回到他身边。佐助说过的每一句话，为他做的每一件事鸣人都记得清清楚楚，并加倍奉还。  
  
佐助曾经以“鹰”为自己的小队命名，漂泊无依，四海为家。然而在终结谷下，他和鸣人并肩躺着看到明亮的晨光时，佐助看见了自己的归宿。  
  
房间里的灯亮了。  
  
“啊哈——”鸣人打了一个巨大的哈欠，“大半夜的跑阳台干嘛呀我说，睡不着吗？”  
  
鸣人揉揉眼睛，看见床边放着的两双拖鞋，再转头望去，他火急火燎地翻身下床，提起属于佐助的那双跑到阳台上：“你也注意一点啊我说，现在很冷了，怎么光着脚就出来——”  
  
宇智波佐助常年毫无表情的端丽面庞上是一个温柔到极致的浅淡笑容，他安静地注视着傻乎乎地拎着一双拖鞋责骂他不懂得照顾自己的鸣人，冰凉凉的手指戳在鸣人裸露着的漂亮胸肌上：“你不也没好好穿睡衣就跑出来了吗？”  
  
鸣人呆愣地看着友人修长好看的双手慢条斯理地为他扣好纽扣，不知为何脸腾地红了，热度直烧到耳朵根。半夜天光黯淡，佐助在夜色掩映下脸上也爬满了红晕。两人周遭的冷空气都热了起来，佐助整个人柔和得不像话，身上还隐约有一股子很好闻的冷香。鬼迷心窍一般，鸣人慢慢凑近了，想看得更真切一点。  
  
“嘭！”  
  
鸣人手里提着的棉拖在他无意识时掉在了地板上，两人都像是突然惊醒，却发现对方的脸已经近在咫尺了。  
  
“诶诶诶——”鸣人下意识地退开了，“佐助我……”  
  
“恩我知道。”佐助打断了鸣人，动作优雅而流畅地踏上棉拖，“回去睡吧。”  
  
知道什么啊我说！  
  
鸣人腹诽，我都不知道我该说什么呢。  
  
知道什么啊。  
  
佐助心里恼羞成怒。实际上佐助什么也不知道，他大脑跟一团浆糊一样，比恍恍惚惚的鸣人好不到哪儿去，他只是下意识地打断鸣人这个开头。  
  
鸣人用这个句式开头，那一定是要说一些了不得的话了。佐助有这样的条件反射。  
  
鸣人犹豫地招呼道：“你别站在阳台上吹冷风啦我说，早点睡吧，跟纲手奶奶约好了今天要去见她呢。”  
  
“……好。”  
  
两人各退一步，回到了名为“朋友”的安全距离。  
  
05.  
  
“我看你们伤也养得差不多了，整天腻腻歪歪地缩在家里像什么话。现在战后恢复期，正式缺人手的时候，你俩做好随时接受任务的准备！”  
  
火影楼中，纲手站在办公桌后数落两位四战英雄，完全看不出不久前她刚伤重濒死。五代目火影如今容光焕发，中气十足。  
  
“咿——纲手奶奶还是这么凶啊我说，”鸣人十分夸张地擦了擦脸上并不存在的唾沫星子，“我没有想偷懒啦，这不是佐助刚回来，到处都不熟，我要陪着他啊。”  
  
纲手探寻的目光意味深长地从鸣人扫到佐助，再从佐助扫到鸣人，末了啧了一声，把两名小年轻盯得十分不自在。  
  
“我知道佐助终于回来了你很开心，”纲手叉着腰敲了敲办公桌，“可是需要解决的麻烦还是很多的，尤其是关于佐助的。”  
  
“佐助能有什么麻烦，他刚刚拯救了全忍界诶，”鸣人大呼不平，“就算他之前曾经被下过格杀令，功过相抵也能让村子接纳他了吧。”  
  
佐助歪了歪嘴角，鸣人磊落直率，想不通其中关窍，也正常。人是很复杂的，他既想依附力量，又害怕力量，最终只能机关算尽去束缚力量，不可控的强大力量永远不可能被普罗大众接纳。这与功过无关——非要说的话，宇智波与木叶这么久以来，互相伤害互相亏欠，根本就是一笔算不清的旧账。  
  
寡言的宇智波扯了扯试图据理力争的鸣人，制止了他吵吵嚷嚷的打抱不平。  
  
“够了，”佐助的声音很平静，“我不在意。”  
  
这世上有那么一个人，永远与他全心全意地交付信任，给予深情，恳求他活，向他许诺“一辈子”，便足够了，其他人如何，不该是这个人去顾虑的问题。  
  
纲手表情复杂地望着乌发黑眸的宇智波末裔，她沉吟半晌，对鸣人说：“你先去找卡卡西领任务，昨天战场清理小组传回了一些与大筒木和十尾相关的信息，我们商议了以后决定派你和佐助去进一步调查。”  
  
“诶？”鸣人回头望了一眼佐助，“所以是我和佐助一起？我们可以一起出任务吗？”  
  
“对，我听卡卡西说过了，你们曾身负六道仙人赐予的阴阳查克拉，而且两个人都是alpha，调查辉夜最为合适，”纲手像想到什么似的，表情突然柔和了，“而且我看你小子根本不想跟佐助分开，就算派你们其中一个人去另一个也会自作主张地跟着吧。”  
  
这话说的很直白，鸣人听在耳里总觉得哪里怪怪的，但的确是无法反驳的事实。  
  
“你一个人去，佐助留下，”纲手朝门边挥挥手，示意鸣人赶紧走人干活去，“还有事要说。”  
  
“哇有什么事要瞒着我偷偷跟佐助讲啊！”鸣人皱起脸十分不满，“佐助可是我带回来的！我也想知道纲手奶奶要对佐助讲什么的说……”  
  
一旁一直没怎么讲话的佐助听不下去了：“少说两句吊车尾的，快去领任务，有什么需要你知道的我会告诉你。”  
  
“哎，好吧，”鸣人撇撇嘴，装出一副宽容的样子，“重要的事一定要告诉我啊，别再一个人蛮干了我说。”  
  
“好了好了，你到底在担心什么啊，我又不是没出息的吊车尾，”佐助极轻地笑了一声，“一会儿见。”  
  
这次回来以后，鸣人把他看得死紧，生怕一个不小心佐助又离开木叶了，简直就像传说中爱财如命的巨龙看守自己的珍宝一样。  
  
“看到你跟鸣人能好好相处我放心很多。”  
  
鸣人走远以后，纲手跟佐助对视良久，她长叹了口气：“我知道你之前犯的不可饶恕的罪事出有因，但即使事出有因，木叶高层和木叶的村民都不可能简单地就这样谅解。”  
  
“我知道。”佐助面无表情地应声，一张好看得不像话的脸上冷得跟结了霜似的。  
  
“现在你能安生地待在木叶，是七班其他人共同努力的结果，”纲手拉开椅子坐下，重重地靠在椅背上。  
  
“我知道，”佐助仍然是一副冷冰冰的模样，“感谢你们。”  
  
这个少年看上去真的跟当年完全不一样了，又像是什么都没有改变。纲手在心里感叹造化弄人，曾经的少年优秀又骄傲，对同伴是尽心尽力的好，那时他也一副不爱理人的样子，可也常常被鸣人闹得露出非常生动活泼的表情。  
  
“不论如何，”纲手收起心里的感慨，“你的同学和老师，包括我，都为你向木叶高层做过担保，因为鸣人信誓旦旦地说你已经答应他了，而我们相信鸣人。”  
  
“我需要你也给我一个承诺，”纲手收起方才的温和，气势凌厉地逼视办公桌前仿佛什么刺激也划不起涟漪的佐助，“以你家族的名义承诺。”  
  
“不必以宇智波的名义了，木叶也不相信宇智波不是吗，”佐助嗤笑一声，“至少您还愿意相信我的承诺，我感谢您。”  
  
佐助一字一顿，说得斩钉截铁：“我不愿意给木叶任何承诺，但是我保证，鸣人还在木叶一天，我就不会做任何对木叶不利的事，鸣人以后成为木叶的火影，我也会为他做任何他希望的事。”  
  
纲手很爽朗地笑了：“是你的风格，不过听起来更有诚意呢。我也没其他想说，你去找鸣人吧。”  
  
“我有，”佐助突然说道，脸上一成不变的表情似有裂痕，“我不知道你们为什么会那么笃定，但是实际上……”  
  
他抿起唇，纠结着应该怎么解释。  
  
“实际上？”纲手挑起秀眉。  
  
“实际上，”佐助深呼吸，“我认为这个事应该告知您，我不是alpha。”  
  
“不是就不是，怎么这么郑重其事，”纲手这样说着，心里有点微妙的预感，“除非你是——”  
  
“我是omega。”  
  
佐助很干脆地承认。  
  
“大蛇丸给我注射过抑制剂，本来是可以一辈子压制第二性征，但是目前看来有点难度。”他继续补充道。  
  
“……”纲手眨了眨眼。  
  
她对这个颠覆认知的消息颇为震惊，她小小地惊呼了一声，“大蛇丸这家伙怎么能对未成年omega做这么残忍的事……”  
  
“没什么，是我自己的要求，”佐助摇了摇头，他知道这位强大的火影对昔日的队友仍然怀有同窗之谊，“我需要比零售店里更强力的抑制剂，作为交换我可以提供自己的血样，里面有大蛇丸的抑制剂成分，我知道木叶需要。”  
  
纲手皱着眉听完这个omega非常违逆天性的发言：“你说的对，我们的确需要，可是你现在尚且算是木叶的忍者，我们有义务保护未结合的omega，这可不包括给omega注射给犯人用的副作用极强的强效抑制剂。”  
  
“而且这事，”纲手探究地问道，“你没有告诉鸣人吧。”  
  
也是，她心里暗想，要是不在意鸣人是否知道，那佐助肯定直接去找小樱要抑制剂了，现在越过同期来找我，无非就是想要完全对鸣人保密。  
  
“没有，那个白痴要是知道了指不定会做一些让人伤脑筋的事，”提到鸣人，佐助冷硬的表情有了一瞬间的柔和，“另外我不是未结合，我儿子就在木叶的孤儿院。”  
  
过于令人震惊的发言。  
  
纲手惊讶地微张开唇，直愣愣地看着这个语出惊人的宇智波，怎么说呢……大蛇丸教导出来的孩子……莫名的有几分大蛇丸一般吓人的本事。  
  
她发愁地按着太阳穴，宇智波佐助，不愧是漩涡鸣人的好友，一个样的不是省油的灯啊。  
  
“行吧，”纲手思索了一阵，“在不影响原则的情况下我帮你保密，你们出任务以前我会派人私下把抑制剂交给你。”  
  
“至于你儿子……”纲手开始头疼了，“你的alpha呢？是我们知道的人吗？”  
  
纲手很难想象鸣人要是知道了这个事实以后会是什么反应，她下意识地认为鸣人会做出相当惊世骇俗的事，当这个想法冒出时，纲手不禁哑然失笑：为什么总会觉得，鸣人对佐助君的占有欲跟alpha对omega似的呢？  
  
佐助微微垂下头，柔顺的鬓角顺着耳际滑落在白净的脸侧，一身凛冽的气质似有柔和，他用一个妥协一般的姿势拒绝了回答这个问题。  
  
她有些担忧地望向佐助摇了摇头，也不再追问，宇智波对自己的亲人总是心里有数的。她对这个曾经大家都寄予了厚望的优秀少年发自内心地叮嘱：“好好照顾自己啊。”  
  
佐助怔楞了一瞬，冲这位尽职尽责、愿意牺牲自己拯救众人，深受村民信任与爱戴的火影深深地鞠了一躬：“万分感谢。”  
  
“喂佐助，纲手奶奶到底跟你说了什么啊，”回家的路上，鸣人一直吵吵着好奇。  
  
“没什么，”佐助八风不动，完全不理友人的死缠烂打，“你不用知道。”  
  
“啊啊——好火大的说，”鸣人撅起嘴嘟嘟囔囔抱怨，“佐助一直都这样，什么事情都藏心里，明明有些东西说出来我们一起解决就好啊，佐助的任何事我都乐于帮忙的我说。”  
  
“呵，吊车尾的能帮什么忙，”佐助侧头望向鸣人，俊美的脸蛋上露出难得一见的笑容，“帮忙扯我的后腿吗。”  
  
“佐助酱你很嚣张啊喂！”鸣人一把勾住对方的脖子，“等任务的时候出了什么事不要哭着来求鸣人大人帮忙啊我说。”  
  
佐助大大地翻了一个白眼：“超级大白痴就是超级大白痴，白日做梦！”  
  
两人你来我往地说着毫无意义的争吵，斗嘴内容幼稚到不行，他们沿着南贺川长长的河岸往共同的住处走去，夕阳下影子纠缠在一起，拖出暧昧不清的轨迹。  
  
06  
  
鸣人只觉得浑身燥热。  
  
好像一把火从脐下三寸点起，来势汹汹地席卷全身，他拼命挣扎着想从这无名欲火中脱出，然而四肢完全不受控制动弹不得。昏昏沉沉间，鸣人察觉到一股浅淡的凛冽甜香。  
  
这股气味……有点熟悉。  
  
鸣人拼命地回忆，这股冷香仿佛寒冬腊月里干净的风，明明又冷又刺人，却是撩起他欲望的罪魁祸首。  
  
他循着这气味摸索，眼前混沌一片的视野恍惚间明亮起来：  
  
是一名穿着宽大白色和服的稚嫩的omega，双手被他牢牢地摁住，背对着鸣人在光滑的石床上跪趴出一个屈辱的姿势。那omega大概是有些难受，原本整洁的白衣被揉得乱成一团，下身一丝不挂，alpha粗大的性器闯了进去，大力冲撞omega敏感的身体。  
  
鸣人左手顺着omega胸前大敞的领口摸进内里，掐住那人紧实纤细的腰部惯性地抽插，动情的穴肉乖顺地缠住alpha凶狠的肉刃。Omega的后穴蠕动着配合他抽插的节奏，肉穴深处泌出汩汩清液，鸣人感觉自己像是泡在一汪温热的春水里。  
  
情欲上头，鸣人忘乎所以地在散发着诱人香气的omega身上驰骋，顶撞到敏感点时，几声急促的低吟从身下人唇边泄出，小猫爪子似的挠在鸣人心尖上。  
  
他也忍不住动情地唤道：“佐助……”  
  
这名字咒语一般，刚一念出便如一盆凉水当头淋下，鸣人瞪大了双眼。  
  
我在干什么？  
  
鸣人心头大乱，一团浆糊的脑子无论如何都转不过来，我在做什么啊，这是在哪里，他是谁，我，我为什么会……  
  
他浑身僵住，动作不得。  
  
“怎么……不动了……？”身下的omega喘息着问，那声音低而勾人，诱惑鸣人顺着声音看去——  
  
前一刻还被他大力操干的omega扭过头来，长短恰到好处的鬓角汗湿了贴在脸侧，端丽白净的脸上布满红潮，斜睨着鸣人的一双异色瞳水光潋滟。  
  
简直活色生香。  
  
鸣人呆住了，他愣愣地伸手抚摸那张被情欲衬得艳丽的漂亮脸孔。周围变明亮了些，恍惚间他意识到自己正身处自家旧宅的不那么宽大的床上，身下的omega穿着自己的画着鱼板的T恤，长着一张佐助的脸。  
  
佐助的脸？！  
  
鸣人用力睁开眼，他大口喘气，安静的卧室里鸣人粗重的喘息声格外明显。眼前仍是昏暗，身侧的友人沉沉睡着，鸣人仰躺在床上，盯住黑暗中熟悉的天花板，一时间没缓过神。  
  
是梦吗？鸣人这样想着。  
  
是梦啊，这梦真奇怪，佐助居然变成了omega。  
  
他长吁出一口气，放松下来翻了个身。鸣人脸色倏地难看起来，下身冰凉的粘腻感死命地戳住鸣人在情欲性事方面毫不敏感的神经，存在感极强地提醒他：你做了一个春梦，主角是那个佐助，你在梦里操着他射了出来。  
  
鸣人背对着身旁的佐助，做贼心虚般地探进自己内裤里摸了一把，黏的，有点湿滑。登时他在黑暗里露出了一个生无可恋的表情：我是不是病了？为什么我会梦见跟佐助亲热啊？他可是如假包换的alpha啊！  
  
不过……那张脸真是好看！鸣人回忆起梦里佐助动情的漂亮脸蛋，不由得赞叹。佐助本来就很好看，他想，被欺负了以后整个人都红透了我说……  
  
回味完刚才的梦境，鸣人绝望地发现他的小兄弟又精神抖擞地站了起来。  
  
这下彻底没法睡了，明天还要和佐助一起出任务怎么办啊我说！！  
  
“昨天晚上没睡好吗？”两人前往任务目的地的途中，佐助见鸣人呵欠连天，不冷不热地问道。  
  
听见友人的关心，跑在前方的鸣人明显抖了一下：“没，没有啊我说！睡得可好了真的我说！”  
  
佐助有些疑惑地瞥了浑身僵硬的鸣人一眼，对鸣人诡异的反应很是不解，而且……  
  
“你脸怎么这么红？”佐助加快脚步，跟鸣人并肩前行，“没问题吗？”  
  
鸣人偷瞄表情寡淡的好友，疾跑带起的风微微撩起佐助耳边的鬓发，露出整个容貌昳丽的侧脸。刚才心脏绝对重重地跳了一跳。昨晚整个后半夜鸣人都在辗转反侧，搞得现在有些精神恍惚。  
  
有点奇怪。佐助心中暗想，鸣人下眼睑上浓重的黑眼圈都快赶上我爱罗了，显然经历了一个不太愉快的夜晚。现在鸣人脸整个都红透了，别真的着凉了吧。  
  
保持着相合的前行速度，佐助伸手碰了碰鸣人的脸颊：“烫。”  
  
“啊啊啊啊佐助你干嘛——”脸上传来有些冰凉的触感，鸣人好像被刺了一下，捂着脸蹦出去老远，“你怎么……”  
  
佐助站在原地，手还保持着刚才的动作，他无声地看着反应剧烈的鸣人。不知道为什么，鸣人竟然觉得那眼神有一丝丝的委屈。  
  
我眼花了，一定是我眼花了。鸣人甩了甩头，佐助怎么会因为自己躲开他的触碰委屈呢。  
  
“我，我没事的，”他尴尬地放下捂着脸的手，小跑着接近立在原地的佐助，“真没事，可能是刚才……跑热了，对，跑热了。”  
  
“没事就好，”佐助意识到自己的失态，很快也恢复了面无表情的高冷状态，“这是你负责的任务，好好集中注意力。”  
  
继续赶往目标地点的途中，鸣人强迫自己定下心神，抱着“时隔好几年一起出任务绝对不能让佐助小瞧了”这样的想法，鸣人开始思索这次任务的执行方案。  
  
战后负责清理战场的小组发现十尾化为的神树断了不少枝桠，残骸散布在以神树为中心的区域里。小组中身负白眼的日向家族人汇报说神树残骸中充满了诡异的混沌查克拉，为防泄露清理小组不敢妄动。得知这一消息的纲手考虑到鸣人和佐助已经休养得差不多，决定把调查搜集神树残骸这一任务交给与六道仙人渊源颇深的两人。  
  
这任务并不困难，纲手做此安排，也并没有为难重伤初愈的两位四战英雄。  
  
佐助见鸣人心事重重地一言不发，便也不再说话，埋头赶路。他却没有多想任务相关——没见到现场之前，谁也不知道究竟是怎么一回事，车到山前必有路——佐助在考虑更加远一些的未来。  
  
今天离村的时候，日向雏田带着便当来给两人送行了。  
  
与其说是给两人送行，佐助心里很清楚，不如说是来给鸣人送行。这个害羞的小女孩年长了几岁还是像小时候那样，垂着头满面红晕，声音细细软软地：“鸣人君，啊，还有佐助君，听说你们要出任务，我为你们做了便当，如果不介意的话……”  
  
佐助无声地打量笑呵呵地说着感谢的话的鸣人与羞得像是快要晕倒一般的雏田，有些不悦地抿紧了唇。  
  
临告别前，雏田深吸了口气，对鸣人半是暗示半是欢喜地说：“我前天有些不舒服……去医院做了检查，小樱告诉我说，我分化成omega了呢。”  
  
偏偏鸣人愣头愣脑地表现出十二万分毫不着调的关心：“那雏田你赶紧回家呆着啊我说！没有结合的omega在外面多危险！”  
  
佐助直觉地意识到那温柔美丽的女孩在跟鸣人示好，尤其是她直白地告诉了鸣人：我是一个omega。Omega天然地应该与alpha结合，而大家都众所周知，鸣人是一个单身alpha。  
  
所以雏田是想跟那个吊车尾结合吗？佐助这样想着，心里的不悦加重了。虽说鸣人前几天才宣告了单身宣言，可哪有几个alpha能一辈子不解决需性欲——身为omega的佐助在注射抑制剂以前都时常会有需求，更别说骨子里便充满了征服欲的alpha了，与omega交配是对alpha生理与心理的双重满足。  
  
大蛇丸是这样说的没错。  
  
“休息一会儿吧。”临近正午，两人停下脚步，在林中寻了一块空地坐下补充体力。  
  
鸣人掏出雏田送来的便当。那便当盒被绣样精致的布妥帖地包好，打开后里边荤素码得很是齐整，看上去格外好看。  
  
“雏田手艺不错呢，”鸣人大快朵颐，“女孩子果然会更擅长家事啊我说。”  
  
佐助哼了一声——两人同居后为分担家务吵吵了好几次。鸣人不是擅长整理的类型，佐助在外漂泊了数年，对做家务早就生疏了。更不用说做饭，在破坏了好几次厨房以后，两人大多数午饭都以出门吃拉面告终。  
  
佐助半靠着树干，小口小口地啃自己唯一擅长做的饭团。  
  
雏田给我的那份便当……佐助想了想，将自己那一份搁在盘腿坐着的鸣人旁边：“她放得太甜了，吃不惯，你拿去解决掉。”  
  
“诶佐助不吃吗——味道还不错的说，”鸣人抬头，正正地与俯身下来的佐助对上了眼，“真的……不错……”  
  
佐助的眼睛真好看，鸣人在心里小小声地说。神经一松懈，他便又想起了昨夜梦里omega佐助扭头过来看他的脸——那双湿淋淋的眼睛里仿佛藏着小勾子，勾得人魂牵梦萦。鸣人大惊失色，怎么光天化日的就想起了佐助的脸，想着想着还感觉下腹一紧啊！  
  
“嗯？”佐助见鸣人又开始满脸涨红动作僵硬，困惑到了一定水平便开始格外不爽，“吊车尾，你要是不想好好休息我们就早点上路。”  
  
“哇啊啊佐助——你怎么一言不合就踹人啊我说！”  
  
鸣人半真半假地闹他，吵吵嚷嚷地批评佐助不讲道理，你一言我一语的斗嘴中，倒是消弭了刚才的尴尬。不能在胡思乱想了，鸣人晃了晃头，将omega佐助的幻象从脑子里赶出去。  
  
07  
  
“我到底是怎么了？”  
  
鸣人百思不得其解：为什么会梦见那样的佐助呢？  
  
疾跑时有风撩起佐助衣角，露出一截白生生的腰杆，鸣人跟在佐助后面，不时被紧实漂亮的腰部曲线吸引目光。他喉头上下滚动，努力地将视线移开，甚至试图伸手去挡住投射在视网膜上那片白亮的光影。  
  
作为著名官能小说作家自来也的弟子，鸣人的性教育生动且正统，他知道alpha会对omega产生欲望，而且理所当然地会与omega性交，然后结合。对alpha起反应这种事完全在鸣人的认知之外，更何况梦遗对象还是他好不容易追回来的唯一的朋友。  
  
不行啊，我还要和佐助在一起呢，这样子怎么可以。  
  
鸣人并没有过多地思考过“在一起”更深层的含义，他12岁那年希望佐助能留下，之后一直拼尽全力想要带佐助回木叶。现在佐助回来了，多年夙愿达成，他想了想之后的日子，非常自然地就将宇智波佐助划入了自己生活的一部分。  
  
与性别，与是否打算成家，与自己那些被人们期望着的未来无关，只因为他是宇智波佐助。  
  
他心里不由自主地开始焦急，冒出一个隐忧：万一被佐助知道了，他被吓跑了怎么办？  
  
在前面赶路的宇智波注意到身后友人有点紊乱的气息，疑惑地回过头：“吊车尾，你做什么奇怪动作啊？”  
  
鸣人笑得非常僵硬：“没、没有啊我说！”  
  
搞什么啊？佐助心里有点闷，鸣人今天起床就心神不宁，一路上屡屡举止失常，而且并不是吊车尾一向的意外性行为，而是非常不鸣人的、一看就心里有事不愿意被佐助知晓的恍惚。  
  
他皱紧眉头，开始天马行空的猜测：难道是因为雏田？还是后悔不想跟我一起住了？或者说——佐助想着，摸进包里确认了一番纲手特意交给他的抑制剂——难道发现我的信息素不对了？  
  
佐助昨晚睡得也不怎么样，梦里都是些曾经经历过的香艳场景，15岁的他被同样年轻的鸣人不容抗拒地压在身下，重重地顶入他身体深处。他习惯早起，醒来以后看见熟睡的鸣人松了口气，而后又忍不住埋怨：梦里绵密地裹住他逼得他透不过气的alpha信息素显然是这家伙睡觉时无意识间释放出来的。  
  
回想起不舒坦的睡梦，佐助有些郁闷：是不是找个地方支开鸣人先来一针抑制剂比较好？  
  
“是这里了。”  
  
四战的战场一片荒芜，寸草不生，高大粗壮的神树突兀地伫立在战场中心，龟裂的土地上散落着战后清理小组任务报告里所说的神树碎块。  
  
“哇啊，”鸣人睁大了眼，“这个碎块里全都是——”  
  
“阴阳遁查克拉。”佐助扫视一圈，确定地说。  
  
具体来讲，是混沌的阴阳遁查克拉，阴遁与阳遁以非常奇怪的方式交融在一起，普通忍者根本区别不出内里的阴遁与阳遁，使这些残骸的查克拉流动显得非常诡异。  
  
佐助开了写轮眼，表情有些冷硬：自从两人来到此处，这些混沌的阴阳遁查克拉便像是想要冲破残骸的拘束一般蠢蠢欲动。他开口：“谨慎一点，不要妄动，这些查克拉有问题。”  
  
“不用你说我也知道的说，”鸣人进入仙人模式，“这个阴阳遁查克拉只要让它释放出来应该就没问题了吧？”  
  
“也许是辉夜的查克拉进入到十尾里面，”宇智波末裔一红一紫的双眼极快地查看了所能看见的所有神树残骸，“这些查克拉……像是互相被锁住了。”  
  
鸣人凝神感知四周的阴阳遁：“总之先把散落开的这些小木块收集在一堆再试试怎么做吧！”  
  
“喂等等、”佐助没有拦住进入六道仙人模式的跳得老远的鸣人，他小声嘀咕了一句“白痴吊车尾”，发动轮回眼开始寻找各处零散的阴阳遁查克拉木块。  
  
宇智波末裔做事虽谨慎，但下手也是利落精准，他找到一块细小的神树枝，里头拘着的阴阳遁查克拉极少，即使释放出来也不会造成威胁。佐助拾起那段神树残骸，用轮回眼仔细观察两种查克拉的交融方式。  
  
也许应该想办法把阴遁查克拉与阳遁查克拉分开……  
  
佐助思索着可行的处理方案，右手聚起阴遁查克拉想要揪出神树枝里的阳遁查克拉。  
  
那小碎块骤然明亮，仿佛燃烧一般，神树枝在蓝色火焰中发出嘶嘶的声音，飞速缩小，最后燃烧殆尽。佐助瞪大了眼，轮回眼能看到其中的微乎其微的阴阳遁查克拉跟着树枝一道“燃”了起来，火光颤巍巍地捻成两把纠缠的丝线，跟长了眼睛似的，一道穿刺般地刺破空气呼啸而过，打向不远处的处在仙人体的鸣人。  
  
“小心！”佐助试图拦截那细弱游丝的阴遁查克拉，却不料另一道查克拉线刁钻地拐了个弯直直地扎进了他后颈处的一块软肉。  
  
那处软肉和周围的皮肤相比敏感而细嫩，是佐助过去几年内毫无存在感的、从未发挥过作用的、已经被标记过的omega腺体。  
  
被阴遁查克拉线袭击腺体的那一瞬间，佐助毫无自觉地闷哼出声，一把关在身体里内性腺的沉坠的锁被暴力撬开，蛰伏已久早已虎视眈眈的情欲的猛兽脱笼而出——是被压抑了几年的omega的发情期。  
  
不好！  
  
佐助摸出包里的抑制剂，用上最后的自制力想给自己来上一针。发情期来势汹汹，瞬间抽空了佐助浑身力气，他双腿一软跪在地上，挣扎着攥紧针剂扎进了左手肘的血管，将抑制剂推进身体。  
  
鸣人听到声音回过头时，佐助正狼狈地倒在粗粝不平的地面，身体微弱地颤抖。  
  
“佐助——”  
  
橙红色的查克拉从鸣人周身暴起，冲到状态失常的佐助身下铺展开，柔和地将软倒在地的佐助包裹起来。  
  
“怎么了我说？是刚才的神树枝有什么……”鸣人紧跟在自己的查克拉之后，有力的臂膀紧紧地锁住友人的肩头，回过神来时，他嗅到了一股子凛冽好闻的甜香。  
  
“这是……”鸣人抽抽鼻子，仙人模式将他的感知力放大了，这香甜的气息的冲击力也跟着放大，他晃了晃，甚至出现了一瞬间的头脑空白，再度夺回意识后，两人已经处在了一个尴尬的场面——维持着仙人模式的鸣人把佐助死死地按在地面上，形成了一个佐助昨夜梦回三年前的姿势。  
  
他回过神，急急忙忙地将被压在粗糙地面的人搂紧怀里，像拥抱世间独一无二的珍宝一般。  
  
鸣人记忆中其实没什么性经历，也没多接触过omega，只是任何事情一旦涉及到他的朋友，他总是可以极快地反应出一个正确的答案。这令人迷醉几乎让他晕眩的香甜气息——  
  
是omega信息素。  
  
是佐助的omega信息素。  
  
是昨天晚上的春梦里那个omega佐助的信息素的味道。  
  
他紧紧地搂着佐助的手臂有些轻微打颤，这气味本来就极具吸引力，发出源还是他追逐多年的半身，更别说这人现在仿佛失去知觉般温顺听话地全身都倚靠在他怀里，一张白净端丽的脸上满是红晕，隽秀的眉眼紧闭，湿润的唇间露出白生生的牙，发狠地咬住红艳艳的下唇，隐忍欲望的意味不言而喻。  
  
这是……omega的发情期吧我说。鸣人震惊地想，他瞪大了眼，手足无措，一时间不知该如何处理这突发情况——好像自己的裤裆也有点紧——而且，这到底是是怎么回事啊我说！  
  
佐助告诉过他：我是一个alpha，我与一位已故的omega结合以后生了一个小孩，叫做面码。  
  
“佐助，佐助！你醒醒！”鸣人急躁的摇晃紧闭着眼仿佛在忍耐痛苦的佐助，“为什么你会有omega信息素啊我说？不会是大蛇丸对你的身体做了什么吧？还好吗？我马上带你回木叶找纲手奶奶帮你——”  
  
“等……呜、等等，别急……”佐助靠在鸣人怀里，木叶的特效抑制剂在他全身血液中流动，然而却并没有起到期望中应该有的作用。  
  
“还是……不行啊……”佐助一手紧紧地抓着鸣人有力的臂膀，他睁开眼，眼前的alpha早就被强烈的omega信息素刺激到满头大汗——对佐助的担心压过了alpha本能，鸣人克制着早就膨胀到令人发狂的性欲，脸上忍得通红，然而他只是保护一样地虚虚地搂着失常的友人，一双蓝得透亮的眼里满是焦虑。  
  
他根本不知道为什么会这样，他只是想让我好起来。佐助昏昏沉沉地想道。虽然这个时机实在糟糕，简直是最糟糕不过的时机了，就这样跟他说实话吧。  
  
佐助仰起头对上鸣人焦急的视线，眼里盛放出一片血色，黑色的勾玉飞速转动，将鸣人记忆深处被写轮眼锁住的记忆悄然开启。  
  
“佐助……你……”  
  
08  
  
记忆里的某一个角落被掀开了，那是一片鸣人曾经费尽心力都回忆不出的空白，现在它自然而然地显露出了真实的模样。山洞里散发着冷香的漂亮omega，若即若离的友人，青涩的试探，毛躁的触碰，年轻纤细的身体，紧致温热的谷道，互相交付的无言承诺。只需心思一动，所有的令人脸红耳热的声音与画面便通通出现，这段记忆被佐助的术保存得很好，甚至没有受到分毫时间的损伤。  
  
那个意外像是发生在昨天。  
  
鸣人蓝幽幽的眼睛眨巴眨巴，脸很快红了个透，表情微妙迅速地变化，分辨不出是喜是怒，或是两者都有。鸣人的情绪很好懂，他本来不是一个会被突发情况惊到半天回不过神的人，能让最是灵动的“意外性第一的忍者”轴住，满脸纠结茫然，多半是与那个宇智波相关。他仍然紧紧地搂着怀里的挚友——至少前一秒还是他认知中的“朋友”——握着他肩膀的手指不自觉地收紧，控制不住的力道让昏昏沉沉的佐助吃痛地哼了一声。  
  
身体上传来的痛感使宇智波佐助暂得半晌清明，他咬紧牙费力地挣扎着试图支撑自己瘫软的身体。性别分化好几年，他只经历过一次真正的发情期，一直以来被强行压制的情欲凶狠地在他全身上下冲撞，让这个寡淡冷漠的人透露出属于omega的脆弱。  
  
他还在看我。佐助抬眼对上鸣人蕴蓄暴风雨的眼眸，深蓝的虹膜映出自己的模样，眼白里能看见细小的血丝——属于自己的omega脱力地倒在自己胸膛上，动作细弱地挣扎，浑身上下散发出甜美的气息，生理反应正叫嚣着把这个omega摁在地上狠狠肏进去。鸣人身体微微发抖，莫名的情绪压抑alpha的生理本能，只有克制不住的信息素溢散出来，与查克拉一起，霸道地把怀中那人团团围住。  
  
鸣人的气息甜甜的带点太阳晒过的青草香，温柔且不容拒绝，头脑被信息素搅得一团糟的佐助轻叹一声，不再死撑着一口气，他卸了力，放心地倚靠在鸣人怀里，被alpha有力的臂膀支撑着，白净的面皮上情欲蒸腾，双目低垂遮住了漂亮的异色瞳，眼尾晕染出几分艳色，安静地等待alpha的动作。  
  
佐助从来没有在他面前这么柔软过。  
  
在还不太懂事的年龄，宇智波佐助永远是小孩子里最为优秀耀眼的存在，虽然很不情愿，鸣人还是要承认他会被那个孤僻坚定的小小身影吸引目光；到后来他们成为第七班，佐助屡屡挡在他身前，那背影似乎从不动摇。那以后又历经了种种离别，再相遇，以命相交的碰撞，鸣人深知佐助所承受的种种不公与悲痛，同时他也确信承受这一切的最后一个宇智波强大坚不可摧。  
  
他一声不吭地盯着怀里人，靠在他臂弯里的佐助几乎可以说是温顺乖巧，完全无害地散发着甜香，甚至极细微地向他怀里缩了缩。千年寒冰一样的人如冬雪初融在他怀抱里化成一池春水，带着已经被他在身体深处打上的标记，鸣人一半兴奋得大脑一片空白，另一半纠结如乱麻。  
  
“佐助……”他的声音有些干涩，“我……”  
  
千般滋味到了嘴边难以用言语道出，鸣人摘下外套铺在地上，轻柔地将佐助放在上面，他双手撑在半阖着眼的omega身体两侧，沉沉注视身下那人：“我来解决你的发情期好不好？”  
  
佐助没有抬眼，只是举起双臂绕过alpha肌肉紧实的肩颈，将鸣人拉得更近了。赤裸的小臂紧贴鸣人后颈，鸣人头皮发麻，皮肉摩擦处凭空升起一阵颤栗。就像在梦中——不如说是回忆中——一样，那张白净端丽的脸染上情潮，湿淋淋的异色瞳水光潋滟，佐助一言不发，默许的姿态像是告诉鸣人：怎样都可以哦。鸣人慌了，一双蓝眼睛不知道该看哪里，他前言不搭后语地大声说：“佐助，我，我不是因为你是omega……你是omega我有点开心我说，但是——但是我没有因为你是omega才标记你的，我、”  
  
“说这些做什么，”佐助打断了鸣人破碎的句子，“你……很不乐意我是omega？”  
  
他搭在alpha颈项上的手磨蹭着，捏住鸣人的耳垂轻轻拨弄：“嗯……你要是怪我隐瞒我无话可说……”  
  
隐瞒？  
  
“没有，不对，佐助你在说什么啊？”鸣人头晃得像拨浪鼓，“我不是——”  
  
鸣人纯粹简单的思维里充斥着各式心情，诸如“宇智波佐助是个omega我想上他但是我不是因为他是omega才想上他也不是因为他被我标记了才想上他”，“但是我们是朋友啊我这样不太好佐助会失望吧”，“已经标记了啊好早之前就标记过了”，“我真的好想跟他在一起终于有一个理所应当的理由了好开心”……他眨了眨眼，这应该被刨根究底的隐瞒反而没有出现在鸣人的纠结清单上。  
  
一直以来，鸣人都在用自己都知道不对劲的奇怪理论说服佐助也说服自己，要和佐助一起生活，把佐助的小孩接来家里一起抚养，不愿意彼此分开。鸣人一直深信自己就是佐助的“唯一”，唯一的什么呢？  
  
好像也没有仔细想过具体是唯一的什么，佐助曾经说过“我们是朋友”，鸣人便顺势接过，自认是唯一的朋友。  
  
“唔嗯……”alpha信息素把omega的身体烧得更加焦灼，汹涌的情欲让一声低吟从佐助唇边泄出，他难耐地把头扭到一边，咬着下唇浑身发抖。  
  
鸣人有些惶恐，犹犹豫豫地握住佐助的颈项，寻摸后颈处的腺体，他揉弄那块软肉试图帮他的omega纾解情欲。浅尝辄止的触碰挠得佐助心尖发痒，断断续续地要求：“你不乐意……呜……也好，就当……是……啊嗯……帮一下朋友……”  
  
“才没有——”鸣人右手重重地摁在佐助的腺体上，激得人抽搐着惊叫出声，“才没有不乐意啊我说！”  
  
总归佐助是我一个人的，朋友也好，alpha和omega也好，始终都是我的唯一啊。  
  
这份充斥着排他性与非你不可的感情，不会因为被起了不同的世俗之名而改变分毫。  
  
他放过那块被揉得发红的软肉，把佐助的脸扶正了与自己面对面：“佐助，我是你的alpha哦。”  
  
此前的结合是意外，也是注定，佐助……一直都是愿意的吧。鸣人这样想着，有点眼眶发热，那一瞬间，阻挡在他面前的某个黑漆漆的屏障消影无踪，他突然明悟，那炽热而激烈的感情不止在自己的胸膛里跳动不止，同样也在灼烧佐助的心神，他抬起手细细抚摸佐助在情欲侵袭下别样艳丽的眉眼，触碰来自灵魂半身的深切爱情。  
  
“你这个吊车尾……”佐助轻吁一声，勾着鸣人的脖子挣扎着凑上去在鸣人唇上啾了一口，“那就……嗯……好好做点alpha该做的事……”  
  
四战战场的清扫小组已经被召回，战场中央十尾遗迹高耸入云，夕阳落下后天幕暗暗沉沉，坑洼不平的地面上散布着灰黑色的神树枝，战场边缘靠近树林的地方，四战里为忍者联军带来希望的火光一样的查克拉包裹住纠缠在一起的身影。  
  
“佐助……你、哈，你里面好紧……”鸣人一个挺身，将粗大火热的性器整个埋了进去。他喟叹一声，发情期早已让omega的谷道汁水泛滥，穴肉饥渴地嘬吸蛮横闯入的alpha的肉刃，鸣人将佐助两条长且直的腿架上肩，极其情色地抚弄肌肉紧实的小腿。  
  
“呜……”空虚已久的后穴被整个填满，佐助一瞬间满足得意识空茫，接着更深更里的地方存在感突兀地出现，omega身体里想要被触碰，被狠狠占有的欲望让佐助羞耻得用小臂盖住脸去，不愿面对。  
  
“……动，”因亲吻而红肿的上下唇翕动，细如蚊蚋的声音邀请alpha的占有，“你快点……难受……”  
  
鸣人缓慢地抽出半截，温软的穴肉乖顺地吮着他的性器依依不舍，带出的些许粘稠的体液沾在佐助身下铺着的外套上，泅出难以察觉的水痕。  
  
鸣人伸手摸了一指清液，好奇地抿住手指，佐助偷偷从小臂下睁开眼，就看到他的alpha尝了一口那个难以启齿的部位流出的欲液：“你做什么……脏……”  
  
“佐助的味道啊，”鸣人一脸纯良地笑，“很不错的哦我说，要尝尝吗？”  
  
鸣人的性器还插在佐助身体里，明明就很过分地从唇到乳尖到大腿内侧娇嫩的肌肤通通欺负过了，却做出一张无害无辜的脸——是佐助最喜欢的明亮得仿佛能破开黑夜的笑容。佐助瞬间红透了，白皙的耳垂都染上了颜色，两条长腿颤颤地贴在鸣人紧实的背上：“少……呜……少说两句，大白痴……”  
  
“唔好吧，”鸣人挑挑眉，扶着佐助的腰猛地完全插入，“佐助害羞的话，我就不说啦。”  
  
也不太忍得住了。  
  
鸣人放开顾虑，握住颈边白生生的腿大开大阖地肏进去，有些粗暴的顶弄让身下软成一滩水似的omega克制不住地叫出声，那呻吟与佐助一向低沉冷静的声音不同，细软缠绵，勾得鸣人心尖发痒。Alpha天性里的控制欲让鸣人头脑发热，他顺从自己的心意将人翻了个身，覆在佐助背上凑近耳边低声命令：“趴好，屁股抬起来一点。”  
  
灼热的呼吸喷在佐助脸侧，被alpha深深侵占过的omega无力思考，乖巧地顺从了鸣人的要求，臀部还被钉在鸣人脐下三寸，紧实纤细的腰部塌陷出优美的弧度。鸣人顶在佐助生殖腔入口处细细研磨，闭合的腔口被顶得发热，扭扭捏捏地打开缝隙。  
  
“不……啊……”佐助手里攥着鸣人的外套，被顶开生殖腔的巨大快感使他几乎窒息，甚至连喘息都难以发出，张开双唇无声地尖叫，身体最里面很久无人问津的地方被打开了，粗热的肉刃狠狠地撞了进去，紧胀的些微痛感很快被覆盖，空虚的内部被完完全全地占满。鸣人的东西在他身体里胀大，跟着急促的心律一起跳动。  
  
“佐助……”鸣人埋在属于自己的omega的身体里，满足地轻唤爱人的名字，他捉住佐助揪着外套的手，打开他紧紧攥着的指节，十指相扣。佐助身上还挂着自己的T恤，黑色的发丝扫在裸露的后颈，衬得那一段肌肤格外的白。鸣人黏黏糊糊地低声嘀咕：“想吃……”  
  
“嗯……？”佐助迷迷糊糊地侧过脸，“吃什么……”  
  
鸣人脸贴在佐助的后劲上蹭了蹭，一口叼住了omega脆弱的腺体。  
  
“啊啊——”敏感处被咬住，佐助只感觉从内到外都被自己的alpha控制住，侵占彻底，他挣扎着呻吟，想要摆脱鸣人的口舌，痛感混着alpha信息素刺激得他浑身发抖，完全没有被照顾的挺立的前端颤了颤，白浊的精液一股接一股地射出来。  
  
“佐助你……去得好快的说，真敏感呢！”鸣人衔住omega的腺体不放，含混地调笑，“你射的时候……里面吸得紧紧的，还在抖，超舒服哦……”  
  
“鸣人你……唔……你这个……大白痴！”佐助恼羞成怒，无力地在鸣人怀抱里扭动。覆在他身上的alpha猛然收紧了手臂，将他紧紧抱住：“不要动了佐助，我……”  
  
那根填满佐助的性器在紧窄高热的生殖腔里跳动，顶端膨大起来，被强行撑开身体的omega本能地挣扎想要逃开即将而来的占有，鸣人抓着佐助的双手箍住呜咽的omega，性器顶端膨大的结死死地卡在生殖腔里：“别动……唔……马上，马上就好了我说……”  
  
灼热的液体喷射而出，填满了佐助身体深处，滚烫的触感避无可避，鸣人的手臂紧紧地环绕在胸口，被完全占有的隐秘的满足感让佐助忍不住捏了捏与自己十指交缠的手，他闭紧了眼，断续的呻吟从红艳艳的唇中逸出。好像有一个世纪那样长，alpha的结消退下去，生殖腔里盛满了过多的精液，让佐助平坦的小腹微微鼓起。alpha的精液暂时安抚了发情期的情热，佐助放松下来，回头蹭了蹭鸣人贴在自己颈边的脸。  
  
“这里鼓起来了哦佐助……”鸣人靠近过去舔舐佐助小巧的耳垂，一手抚摸着佐助的腹部，“以前……也有过这样吧？”几年前在山洞的时候。  
  
鸣人把浑身脱力的omega搂抱起来，用披风将人整个盖住，圈在自己怀里。这是他的挚友，他的半身，他视若珍宝的爱人，鸣人将头埋在佐助颈边，深深地呼吸佐助的气息。  
  
“有过啊，”佐助一手放在鸣人后脑，有一搭没一搭地梳理鸣人金灿灿的头发，“就从山洞回去以后，没做什么处理就……”说到此处佐助仍然有些羞耻，声音弱了下去，鸣人并没有听清他最后说了什么。只是个中暗示已经十分明显，他抬起头，定定地看进佐助眼底，那双蓝眼睛大而透亮，鸣人终于想起来。  
  
“面码……是……”他的声音忍不住颤抖，从前因为相信佐助从来没有疑虑过的那些不对劲的线索在他心头萦绕，鸣人从来不曾想过，这个人在身负血海深仇，扬言要斩断与自己的羁绊，正是最骄傲最固执的时候，将与自己在一次意外中产生的血脉留下来。  
  
明明让胎儿消失才是最直接便利的做法，大蛇丸在，这很简单。  
  
鸣人恍惚地想，佐助到底是抱着怎样的心情，在那样的年龄那样的境遇里，让小小的生命吸收他的能量慢慢生长的呢？  
  
而现在，鸣人几乎已经拥有一个家了。  
  
佐助轻轻擦掉鸣人毫无意识的眼泪，他斟酌半晌，平静地开口：“我不是存心想瞒着你。”  
  
只是你的那份感情实在不知如何回应。  
  
宇智波佐助从离村时起便让人摸不透情绪，他看上去冷漠强硬，仿佛对复仇以外的人事都是无心无情。然而宇智波一族诅咒一般的“爱”在他这里体现得最为明显，对亲人与家族是，对那个总是无视他的攻击与冷漠一定要带他回去的“朋友”也是。宇智波佐助用情至深，自然对鸣人的心感同身受，那情意似有千钧，纯粹剔透，是佐助如今所剩不多的珍惜之物。  
  
他珍之重之，以至于惶恐起来：鸣人希望是怎样的呢？他想要什么？我要如何……才能最好的让他幸福呢？  
  
佐助胡乱在鸣人脸上擦拭，眼看着鸣人的泪水越蓄越多，仿佛下一秒就要下场急雨。佐助有些发慌：“吊车尾你哭什么啊……别哭，不好不乐意的你说就是。”  
  
“没有不好，没有的佐助，”鸣人一张花脸露出笑意，眼里还不停地流泪，神色却无比幸福，看着颇为滑稽，“只是……太好了……太高兴了啊我说。”  
  
佐助哼了一声，许久不曾如此快乐的心里悄悄生出了晴空万里，他拍了拍鸣人的脸颊：“行了，还在任务中呢。”  
  
话音刚落，四周灰黑色的神树枝闪烁起了明亮的火光，佐助的轮回眼看过去，每一块神树残骸里的混沌查克拉都在被什么拉扯一般，阴遁与阳遁互相分离，丝丝缕缕的查克拉线从神树枝里脱出，朝着两人的方向游荡过来。  
  
竟然如此。  
  
佐助冲鸣人点点头，鸣人对查克拉的感知能力极强，这时想必也已经识别出来了。  
  
大概是四战最后封印辉夜，两人溢出的查克拉合二为一无处可去，便被与源自六道仙人的阴阳遁查克拉有着千丝万缕的神树拉了去。普通的忍者认不出也无法处理，此时两人都在此处，还幕天席地地进行了结合。  
  
情欲沉浮之中哪有精力去控制能力，想必那时候这些本属于两人的查克拉便已经被源头吸引。橙色与紫色的查克拉晃悠悠地回到四站英雄们体内，四处散布的神树枝也不过是普通的木头而已。  
  
“……这任务太简单了我说。”鸣人愤愤然，“纲手婆婆是不是小看我啊佐助，根本就没让我动手就解决了！”  
  
佐助嗤笑一声，一巴掌拍在鸣人头顶：“能简单完成不是更好？”  
  
“我还想早点回去接我儿子呢。”  
  
09  
  
“什么？”那粉色头发的女孩一脸不可置信，“鸣人的小孩？等等啊，鸣人什么时候——”  
  
她表情放空，好像回忆起了什么似的：“好像，是……是从什么时候起，你就没再找我问过隐藏性别的方式了……”  
  
女孩非常震惊，作为一个beta，她对AO性别天生不敏感，鸣人没再追着她问了以后，她也就渐渐忘记，此时想起来，她方才意识到，鸣人曾经有过一段对自己过早分化的alpha性别苦恼不已的时光。  
  
“哎小樱，你不用管那么多啦，”鸣人无奈地笑着挠挠头，“总之——总之就是，我现在得开个血缘证明证实一下我和那孩子的确是父子关系……”  
  
小樱无言地打量傻笑的四战英雄，踌躇着开口：“你知不知道……”  
  
知不知道雏田查到自己分化成omega了以后有多开心，甚至鼓起勇气找自己絮叨了半天。她大段言辞说得不明就里，但同样体会过暗恋心情的小樱能从那些话语里察觉到与憧憬的人更近一步的雀跃：鸣人是一位优秀的alpha，理应与出身名门、健康美丽的omega结为连理。  
  
“知道什么？”鸣人疑问。  
  
女孩缓慢地眨了眨眼：“鸣人，你怎么看雏田？”  
  
“怎么又开始说雏田？”鸣人歪歪脑袋，皱着眉说，“她前天有来给我和佐助送行的说，还跟我们讲她分化成omega了，要我说刚分化还没结合她最好待家里啊，我很谢谢她的便当来着，不过还是要多注意安全呢。”  
  
鸣人的反应普通又善良，丝毫不逾越普通同期的距离，他总是这样对所有人都一视同仁地关心爱护……  
  
女孩想到“一视同仁”，又摇了摇头：也许在这些同期伙伴里面，只有一个人是特殊的。  
  
“我把面码带来了。”门外响起叩门声，那个人没等他们应声便推门而入，“说清楚了吗？”  
  
那个人自从战争结束以后愈发地沉静，即使臂弯里圈着一名熟睡的孩子，看起来还是一副出尘的模样，头发略长了些，扫过白皙的侧脸，衬得他格外秀丽。  
  
“啊，佐助你来啦，”鸣人从座椅上蹿起，三步两步地迎上去，“辛苦了我说。”  
  
金发大男孩几乎是扑到来人身上，用不同于速度的小心翼翼的动作从佐助怀里接过小孩，他看起来甚至还想更亲昵地与佐助接近一些，被佐助一个眼神制止了。  
  
“这就是……”小樱打量着鸣人怀里年幼的孩童，瞪大了眼：这无疑就是鸣人的小孩，一看就知道，跟鸣人简直是一个模子刻出来的，张扬的猫须，炸开的小短毛。小孩被惊扰到，皱了皱脸，眼皮抖动几番，张开来露出一双蓝得透亮的眼。  
  
孩子色泽明亮的虹膜里映出与他像极了的鸣人的面孔，他先是迷茫地转了转眼珠，视线停驻在佐助那里，那孩子嘴一瘪，一脸要哭的表情伸出手冲着佐助。  
  
“什么啊……他都不想要我抱！”鸣人鼓起腮帮恐吓，“不行，我也要抱你，不准哭哦我说，乖乖做完血缘鉴定我带你去吃好吃的拉面啊。”  
  
佐助白了鸣人一眼，把泫然欲泣的小宝贝抢过来抱稳了：“面码只有两岁，你才是乖乖做完血缘鉴定回去给他冲奶粉。”  
  
“佐助你怎么这样啊我说，见着小孩就不管大人了，”鸣人严正抗议，“说好了今天要吃拉面的、”  
  
“你们先别吵了行不行？”小樱头疼不已，她发现自己越来越难以插进昔日同学之间，“不是要做那什么，血缘鉴定吗？快来做，做完你们赶紧走。”  
  
她转过身去准备器械，小声嘟囔：“吵得人头疼真是……”  
  
女孩胡乱捣鼓着需要用到的工具，其实用不着那么复杂，但是她害怕自己再看着那两人闹下去，听那两人亲密无间的交流，会忍不住有咸味的水从眼皮里不自觉地冒出——才不是眼泪呢，小樱在心里否认，我没有理由难过，他们这样好，我很开心才对。  
  
可是为什么呀……她背对着两人，假装揉眼睛地将眼眶里压不住的眼泪揉掉。女孩心知肚明，这酸涩的感觉并非喜悦的心情，更不是什么为雏田遗憾，这只是——她定了定神，背对着两名本应也与她亲密无间的队友，她仍然能听到两人在窃窃私语争论回家以后的事。  
  
好远。  
  
小樱从心底深深地叹了一口气：好远……  
  
我与他们……隔得好远。也许从一开始，便根本没有插入过那两人之间。  
  
曾经佐助远远地走了，小樱一直在鸣人身边时，她尚还暗自开心过：我好好地跟上鸣人了，我可以做他的好队友。直到什么时候呢？大概两人多次对峙的时候还不明显，小樱只是痛苦无能为力，无法制止二人的争斗。再后来，四战战场上，佐助仿佛从天而降，他只是站在鸣人身边，两人便仿佛合二为一，黑炎与疾风交织，他们像是从未分开过一般。女孩远远地看着两人，惊异地回想起，这几年里数次战斗，她竟没有与她自以为好好陪伴的鸣人有过什么……合作？  
  
她无比不安，开了百豪，召唤来蛞蝓，告诉自己，放宽心，我们一样的师从三忍，一样地在并肩作战。  
  
真的是这样吗？  
  
还是不行啊……无论如何……无论如何也……  
  
她无声地长出一口气，努力压抑好情绪，展开眉头，提了提嘴角，使自己尽量显得大方体面，不失尊严，转过身去：“来吧，我这边准备好了。”  
  
鸣人与面码一道将手放于小樱面前，两道查克拉从二人指尖被取出，被引导至专用的医疗忍具里。虽然知道这整个过程不会出任何差错，鸣人仍然不知所谓地隐隐捏紧了拳。就像是已经知道了自己考试得了满分还未公开发布成绩单一样，他既期待，又紧张。  
  
站立一旁的佐助察觉到鸣人微妙的紧绷感，冷冰冰的面上出现了一丝裂痕，他有些好笑：这个吊车尾，实在是过度上心以至于徒增忧虑了。面前的忍具里一强一弱的查克拉先是慢慢靠近，继而交缠融合，佐助恍惚间仿佛看见了幼时的自己被父亲难得温柔地抱起。  
  
“家人”突然在他的生命中又有了实感。  
  
血缘鉴定很顺利，拿到证明用的报告单后，鸣人向小樱道了谢便拉着佐助离开了。女孩双手抱在胸前，目送他们离去，直到一金一黑两个身影远远地消失在视线尽头，她重重地坐回办公桌后。  
  
心中酸胀过后，小樱有一些疑惑：他们什么时候……变成这样了？  
  
女孩子的心思总是敏感一些，尤其是对着特别的人的时候。她无法假装没有注意到佐助在鸣人身边显得格外温和柔软，整个人都十分放松，鸣人动作间不自觉地带上些保护意味的动作，尽管大家都心知肚明——这个宇智波末裔发起狠来天地为之色变。  
  
不管了。女孩趴在办公桌上，将头埋进手臂围起的阴影里。  
  
两人去到木叶边缘的小孤儿院，院长先生与护工已经为小面码收拾好了他不多的物件，交付给了他真正的父亲。  
  
带着血脉相连的小孩，两人走到了家门口，佐助突然按住了鸣人掏钥匙的手。  
  
他面色沉静如水，定定地对鸣人说出自己的要求。  
  
“佐助，你……真的这样想吗？”  
  
鸣人一手抱着小孩，一手扯着他的手臂，直截了当地看进佐助眼底：“我说过，有什么事我会跟你一起面对的，你没有必要既隐藏自己的性别，现在还要对还面码隐藏你与他之间的关系。”  
  
“真的，”佐助合上眼，竟是笑了笑，“我不相信现在的木叶。”  
  
“木叶……我……”鸣人纯净的眼神蒙上一层阴翳，“我现在还……还做不到。”  
  
他沉默半晌，认真地对佐助说：“很快就可以，你信我，我一定会让宇智波一族得到公正的待遇。”  
  
佐助看着他，眉眼柔和：“我信啊，所以我说，不相信现在的木叶。”  
  
“你这傻兮兮的超级大白痴赶紧给我努力，”佐助突然发难，对着鸣人的耳朵拧了一把，“现在先回去冲奶粉。”  
  
“诶佐助好痛！”鸣人小心地抱着小孩不敢乱动，只能任由佐助扯着自己的耳朵，“当然了我说！不用你讲，我也一定会做到的。佐助你就好好看着我吧！”  
  
“白痴吊车尾。”佐助嗤笑一声，松开鸣人的耳朵，那手顺着鸣人的右臂缓慢垂下，悄悄够到鸣人空闲的手，缱绻地骚扰了一番，摸进他的裤袋里，掏出钥匙打开那小房子的门。  
  
“到家了。”  
  
Fin.  



	3. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *叔鸣佐，ABO生子，NC-17，OOC注意避雷

1

“漩涡面码，胜利！”

又赢了。

一头毛刺刺黑发的男孩放下抵着对战者脖子的手刀，认真地与输家结了个和解之印，一边低喘着气一边回到场边。

男孩子一双圆圆的蓝眼，六行与父亲一模一样的胡须胎记，一手胡乱抹掉下巴上的汗珠，一手拿起水壶咕嘟嘟灌了一大口水。他耳朵很灵，人群里同龄人的窃窃私语一字不漏地听了个清。

“面码君好厉害啊，从来没见他输过呢。”

“毕竟是那两位大人的儿子，几乎是全忍界最强的血脉了吧。”

“真是好强，小小年纪就能用出螺旋丸这样复杂的忍术，对手根本毫无还手之力。”

“诶……只可惜现在还没看出会不会有写轮眼呢……我可是听说以前宇智波家那些人，十来岁，甚至几岁就有开眼的哦。”

“写轮眼！我在图书馆查过资料，这大概是最强的瞳术了，要是失传，那好可惜……”

黑发蓝眼的男孩子动作一滞，转而又像是什么也没听到般放下水杯，回到人群里。

漩涡面码今年十二，家庭和美，父母宠爱，衣食无忧，继承了父辈的天才与超强意外性，总的来说是个幸福而优秀的木叶忍者预备役，虽然是这样令人艳羡的少年，他偶尔也有属于自己的一份小小忧郁：

我为什么……没有写轮眼呢？

他眨了眨有些干涩的眼，看上去正安安静静地观看起下一场忍术对战练习，实际早已魂游天外，思考起这源远流长的少年面码之烦恼。

2 

写轮眼对面码来说并非来自古老血脉的强大瞳术，而是一条与佐助血脉相连的线。面码懂事早，甚至还依稀记得自己极为年幼时是在孤儿院度过，后来被鸣人和佐助一起领回家里。他从没怀疑过作为父亲的漩涡鸣人——从哪方面看父子两人都像极了，不论是性格还是对拉面的热爱——但佐助在一开始教他说话时，总是让面码叫他的名字。

别的小孩子都有父亲和母亲，明明都让我叫鸣人老爸啊，为什么不让我叫佐助妈咪呢。幼小的面码就这样疑惑着，终于有一天忍不住去问了父亲：“我可以叫佐助妈咪吗？”

高大可靠的父亲刚下班回家，还披着威风凛凛的御神袍，本来舒展的眉眼听见这天真无知的问题不由得皱了起来，他蹲下身，把幼小的黑发男孩抱起来：“现在还不可以的说，面码怎么想起来问这个？”

“因为来接鹿代他们回家的都是他们的母亲，但来接我的佐助只教我叫他佐助……”小男孩对此很费解，咬着手指嘟嘟囔囔地说，“佐助明明就像妈咪一样。”

鸣人捏了捏儿子肉肉的脸蛋，轻轻叹了口气：“等面码今年过生日的时候，就可以了哦。”

正好是木叶上层局势暗流汹涌的时期，小孩子的一个问题让鸣人决定不再忍耐，雷厉风行地扫尽“根”的残党，他真正将木叶洗净成理想中的模样，他的家庭与爱情不必再藏在假象之下。面码生日那天，佐助刚出差到家，插了几根蜡烛的可爱生日蛋糕放在桌上，一大一小两张笑脸正等着他，面码兴致冲冲地跑上去一把抱住佐助大腿，脆生生地叫了一句：“妈咪！”

佐助惊讶地微微睁大了眼，大的那个却笑嘻嘻地将儿子抱起来，牵起佐助裹在披风下的手，小心翼翼地将准备已久的银白色金属环套上了佐助的无名指：“佐助，我们结婚吧。”

按说面码已经不需要迷惑，但结婚前鸣人与佐助面对他的生母问题各种闭口不谈还是在聪慧的孩子心中埋下了小小的疑虑的种子。美好幸福的生活常常让他忘记这些虚无缥缈的烦恼，到了十二岁临近中忍考试，下忍们展现实力时，又因为写轮眼而生长出来。

对战练习结束后，面码望了望天，估摸着还没到鸣人下班的时间，三步两步蹦上屋顶，轻巧地向火影办公室跑去。

3 

中忍考试的来临让火影办公室又忙碌起来，金发的火影认真细致地与辅佐官一一确认比赛安排，一旁的软椅上，佐助有条不紊地阅读需要处理的文件，偶尔抬头补充一两句安排中的漏洞。

佐助已经很久没有出外勤，自从四个月前某天夜里意外中奖后，便一直留在木叶修养。“佐助别往外跑啦好好养胎啊我说，”一查出来怀孕，金发火影大手一挥撤了佐助所有的外出任务，“偶尔也多跟我待一会儿嘛。”

“说得像我经常不回家似的，”佐助没好气地横了鸣人一眼，“偏偏在我吃药前硬来，你故意的吧。”

“我只是太久没见到佐助等不及了，怎么还会记得起避孕药这种事，”鸣人夸张地大呼冤枉“而且啊，和佐助在一起的时间，一定是怎么也不会够的我说。”

这四个月里佐助也嫌无聊，便到火影办公室里帮鸣人处理文件，两人整天腻在一块儿，连视线交缠也充满了甜蜜的味道，只可怜了时不时要来商讨事务的辅佐官和其他上忍。

鹿丸第一百零一次捂着眼出了门，留下一句：“你们俩稍微收敛一点好吗？”

鸣人打着哈哈，偏过头心满意足地看自家毫无所动甚至嘴角带着浅淡微笑的omega，怀孕让佐助凌厉的气质也柔和了不少，四个月的小腹已经撑起来一个不怎么明显的弧度，穿着一身宽松的领口绣着宇智波族徽的黑色羽织，鸣人不由得看见这样的佐助想象起来：在蛇窟那次他怀着面码的时候是怎样的呢？

没多想象他却开始心疼，孕期的omega比平时更加敏感脆弱，尽管知道佐助是强大且坚韧的人，他仍想着，如果能在那时也陪着他就好了。

“好看吗？”那垂眼安静地看文件的黑发男人突然开口问，“眼酸不酸？”

“好看啊，怎么看也不会够。”鸣人呵呵笑了声，蓝眼睛里的温柔爱恋快要溢出来，“佐助，坐过来好不好，接下来都不会有外人来了……”

“火影大人，稍微收敛一点好吗？”佐助恶趣味地重复鹿丸刚才的话，却还是从善如流地起身过去，十分熟练地在鸣人怀里找了个舒适的位置窝进去，“面码在来的路上。”

“小孩子看父母恩爱有利于培养幸福感的说，”鸣人扯着不知道从哪儿看来的歪理，一手拿文件，一手在佐助略略凸起的小腹上轻柔地抚摸，“我恨不得把佐助黏在身上了，我们面码一定超幸福的。”

“这也不能是你不锁门就做爱的原因。”佐助坐在鸣人腿上，有一句没一句地搭话。

“所以要佐助小点声叫啊，”鸣人毫无愧疚感，理直气壮地反驳，“你也很喜欢那样子吧，那天可是好激动地高潮了一次又一次，。”

虽然都已经不是接个吻也会脸红心跳的恋爱新手，佐助总还是面皮要薄一些，他羞恼地捂住鸣人一个劲开黄腔的嘴：“你赶紧闭嘴，面码快到了。”

鸣人耸了耸肩，顺手拉开椅背后的窗帘，正当这时，小小的黑发男孩刚刚好跳上窗头，像颗炮弹似的射进火影办公室中央：“老爸我来了！”

面码对两人不分场合的恩爱行径早已见怪不怪，踢踢踏踏地跑来鸣人跟前：“今天的对战练习我也赢了哦。”

“我们面码超厉害的我说，”鸣人摸了摸面码毛刺刺的黑发，那触感与佐助少年时倔强的后脑勺一模一样，“明天是中忍考试的第一场，加油啊儿子。”

小男孩在外时还是沉着淡定的小酷哥模样，但面对着父母总是活泼可爱，习惯性地便拉着佐助撒娇：“那今晚想吃妈咪做的拉面可以吗，明天就有力量去中忍考试了。”

“第一关是笔试，不用紧张，”佐助把儿子的手从衣袖上拨下来捏在手里，“灵活一点，别像你老爸那样，题不会写，作弊也不会，憋得满头大汗……”

“喂，当时好歹也算因为我其他人才一起通过了。”鸣人不服气地说，那只被佐助层层叠叠的和服遮挡住的手藏在暗地里搔了搔佐助敏感的腰侧。怀里那人剧烈地抖了一下，办公桌下交叠的腿摩擦着鸣人的脚狠狠踩下去。面码疑惑地看着在暗处交锋的长辈，心道这时还是闭嘴等着两人吵完比较好。

“我走了。”因为地理劣势没占到便宜佐助冷着脸从鸣人腿上起来，牵了儿子的手，“自己留着加班吧，我去给面码做拉面了。”

“啊，佐助好偏心！我也想吃佐助做的拉面我说！”快三十岁的成年人还像少年一样撒娇，“一定要给我留一碗哦。”

“知道了，吊车尾。”

4

面码的中忍考试进行得不算太顺利，笔试与小组行动他都和队友一起很好地完成，但到了预选赛对战时，他恰恰对上了精通火系忍术的砂隐村忍者，火能克风，他因崇拜父亲而练习了很久的螺旋丸不再是压轴杀招。好在面码的体术与手里剑均是一流，最后关头堪堪比对手强了那么一点，获得正式赛资格。

佐助从来不教我雷遁，是因为他看出我不会擅长雷遁吗。

面码灰头土脸地坐在场边，丧气地想：佐助真的很好，可是小时候老爸就总回避关于母亲的问题，现在我这么大了，还没有开眼，万一我……

这小小的问题困扰他很久，少年一多想，什么乱七八糟的脑补剧情都出现了，他眨了眨眼睛，又揉了揉，还是止不住酸涩感。丢死人了。他默默责怪自己，跟木叶丸小声说了句回去包扎伤口，便垂着头离开了比赛场。

家里的客厅空空荡荡的，没有开灯，黄昏的夕阳晾在红木地板上。

面码踢掉凉鞋，赤着脚走进错落种了许多漂亮绿植的后院，大香樟树下挂着上了年纪的秋千，小男孩坐在秋千上轻轻摇晃，时不时抽抽鼻子，一副快哭的委屈模样。

“面码。”楼上窗口却传来一声叫唤。

黑发男孩抬头一看，佐助出现在他的房间窗口，男孩猛地一惊，将眼眶里的水汽收了回去。

佐助多看了他一眼，从窗口消失了，不多时他穿着居家和服从楼上下来，摸着男孩的头说：“又胡思乱想什么了？”

“妈咪……”面码蹭了蹭佐助的手，脸贴着略有些凉的掌心，一时没忍住，长久以来的小小疑虑便溜出口，“为什么我还没有写轮眼啊……”

佐助挑起眉，对这问题有些意外，他想蹲下平视小孩的脸，孕育着下一代的腹部却不允许他这样做。他拉起面码，示意小孩跟他走：“来。”

火影一家住在南贺川边上，离木叶忍村中心地带和火影楼都有一段距离。佐助掀开后院围墙的一大串爬山虎，一扇结着青苔的木门出现在面码眼前。

“从这里出去，再走一小段路，便是宇智波族地，”佐助牵着面码，推开那扇没上锁的门，“我好像很少跟你讲宇智波一族的事，但你现在也有十二，也许马上就要成为中忍，应该也可以知道了。”

佐助身体不便，一大一小两人散步一样慢慢地走在青草地上：“写轮眼……是非常强大的力量，但拥有它，让它变强，并不是全是快乐的事。”

“为什么？”男孩懵懂地问。

“写轮眼的来源是‘爱’，但催生的却是‘恨’，”佐助平淡地讲述着那曾经腥风血雨的眼睛，“宇智波一族的人失去‘爱’时，便会开眼。如果可以，我希望面码永远不要因为失去所爱而获得力量。”

佐助在族地入口停下脚步：“我和鸣人是头一回做父母，鸣人他……甚至从来没有亲身体验过被父母照料的滋味，也许做的总是不够完美，但无论如何，想要面码健康幸福地长大成人这个愿望，我们会非常非常用心地去守护。”

“你是我们的后代，留着我们共同的血，我们曾失去过的东西，再也不想看见你也失去了。”佐助小心翼翼地扶着腹部，勾下上身，在面码额头印了一个吻，“不论你有没有写轮眼，你都是一个宇智波，是我的儿子。”

小男孩眨了眨圆圆的蓝眼睛，眼里包不住的水汽满溢而出，打湿了脸颊，他微张着口，急切地问：“我一定是佐助的儿子吧！”

“那当然，”黑发男人忍俊不禁地笑了，带着面码的小手抚上腹部“十二年前你也像这样在我这里呢。”

5

“我感觉那时还是错了，”佐助说，“不该瞒着面码，虽然是担心小孩子不懂事说漏了嘴。”

“嗯？”鸣人对他突如其来的发言很是不解，“怎么突然这么说。”

“那小子怀疑我不是他生母呢，是不是你以前老不回答他母亲是谁，留下了童年阴影。”佐助说。

“那也是没办法……”鸣人回忆起往事，也恍惚起来，“可现在不会了吧，看他在比赛场上开眼快吓死了我说，你们宇智波总在坏事里开眼，我一边担心他朋友出事了，一边担心你发生了什么，转头一看佐助也安安稳稳的，他那几个队友也好好的。”

“很不可思议，”佐助分析说，“我想也许是‘爱’本身就已经足够强大，不需要变成‘恨’，也能催动开眼吧。”

鸣人像想到什么似的，咯咯笑了两声：“说不定是因为有了漩涡一族的血脉，治愈了恨呢。”

“所以说……”鸣人掐着佐助绵软的臀，插在那人身体里的性器重重一顶，“做到一半还想这想那，看来是我小心太过让佐助松懈了。”

忽然的进攻让佐助猝不及防，唇边逸出一声透着媚意的呻吟，两团臀肉因为怀孕长了不少脂肪，被鸣人牢牢握住，软得几乎要化在鸣人手里。他单手护着孕肚，全身着力点几乎都在下体了，他摇摇欲坠地被鸣人钉在火热粗大的性器上，敏感的生殖腔口被一次次摩擦过又没有真的进入，孕期比平日更敏感的身体微微发起抖来。“等等……鸣人！”佐助快要支持不住，护着小腹的手却本能般不愿拿开。鸣人稳稳地扶住佐助圆润的肩头，性器缓慢地在那高热紧致的穴道里碾磨：“这个姿势还是很累吗？”

“不……只是太久没……”佐助略仰着头，将晃在脸侧的刘海勾到耳后，“我没事……嗯……”

鸣人小心翼翼地从佐助体内退出来，将孕中的恋人侧放在床上：“别勉强，不舒服要乖乖告诉我哦。”

侧入的姿势轻松不少，但佐助却不满起来，一点一点向鸣人怀里磨蹭，看不见鸣人的脸让他有些不安。后背终于完全贴上了鸣人紧实可靠的胸膛，他吁了一口气，任鸣人抬着他的腿在体内进出，甜美的呻吟毫无保留地倾泻而出，鸣人担心佐助的身体，动作既轻又慢。

这还是佐助怀孕后两人第一次做爱，尽管医嘱说omega孕后三月便能有适量性生活，可两人几乎是默契地没有进行到最后一步，今天面码中忍考试结束，一家人一起庆祝了一场，佐助兴致也上来了，趁小孩睡着后一翻身就骑在了鸣人身上，夹了那人半勃的性器小幅度地扭摆腰跨。本就情投意合，身体上又默契十足，两人积攒了四个月的性欲仿佛一瞬间被炸开，房间里也溢满了情色气息。

但那微鼓的孕肚总还是两人最关心的所在，这样一来，久违的性事非但不够激烈，甚至畏手畏脚起来。“鸣人……”佐助闭着眼，喃喃地唤道，“你……快一点……”

那根存在感不容忽视的东西慢吞吞地划过谷道里每一点，像是在找什么东西。“啊，是这里吧，好久没有……”鸣人寻到一处久违的突起，尔后狠狠地顶撞上去，沉甸甸的子孙袋拍红了佐助白净的臀肉，侧躺的那人忽地全身一僵，呻吟的声音也变了个调，“好久没有照顾佐助的前列腺了。”

自从鸣人发现了omega被顶弄、进入生殖腔时巨大的反应，他便一直爱作弄佐助身体深处的敏感腔体，久违的前列腺快感让佐助既爽又不适，直扭着腰肢试图逃脱。好不容易找到敏感点的鸣人根本不会放过他，他一下一下地顶上那处敏感点，得寸进尺般释放出alpha的信息素。佐助甫一嗅到那带着阳光气息呃青草香便完全软了，像一尾涸辙之鲋任人鱼肉。鸣人为他翻了个身，高大的身躯投下阴影，盖住了佐助整个身体，那沉沉的孕肚压着前列腺，鸣人每操弄一次，灭顶的快感如潮水般一股一股涌上来，完全压抑不住的声音也像浸满了水般，湿淋淋的浇了满地。

鸣人再一次地擦过生殖腔口，危险地撩起一阵熟悉的痒意与无端的渴求，佐助早已挺翘起来的性器抖了抖，喷出白腥的精水。“这就射了啊……”鸣人拨弄几下那高潮后软趴趴地搭在下面的性器，扶着佐助挺起来的小腹开始了狂风骤雨般的挞伐，失神的omega被他的alpha抱在怀里不停地抽插，一双异色瞳微微上翻，墨黑色中翻涌出血红，浮出三枚勾玉纹样，涎水沿着被快感激得合不拢的唇角滴下，alpha粗大的性器在他体内死死地抵住了孕期适宜的敏感处，火热的前端膨大成结，激流般的精液射在佐助身体里，他抖着腰，竟是被久违的快感激得昏过去了。

再醒转时，鸣人的阴茎仍然是硬邦邦的，毫不留情地插在他体内，那人捻住了先前被吸得红肿的乳头：“喂，佐助，omega生完孩子后会有哺乳期的吧？”

“什么……？”刚清醒的佐助还有些迷糊，试图赶走胸口刺痛。

“我多捏捏，以后是不是可以喝——”

听懂意思的佐助一巴掌糊到鸣人嘴上：“闭嘴了吊车尾，不会有的。”

“真的吗佐助？上次也没有？”鸣人不依不饶，嗡嗡地在佐助掌下追问，末了还伸出舌头舔了一口那人掌心。

“有，行了吧，”佐助头疼地闭上眼，身体的事瞒着谁也不可能瞒住每天腻在一起的爱人，“乳臭未干的吊车尾。”

“乳臭未干也能把佐助干得只会叫我的名字哦，”鸣人撑在佐助两侧，再次顶上了那人的敏感点，“做好准备了吗？刚才只是预热哦。”

“今晚一次性……把前四个月的都补回来吧。” 


End file.
